Une vie d'elfe
by Harpiotte
Summary: [Défi de Pocrom] Harry est emmené par des elfes dans une autre dimension. Il y grandira et y apprendra l’art du combat jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à Poudlard. [résumé détaillé à l’intérieur]CHAP 6!
1. Le commencement

_Bonjour à tous. J'arrive avec une nouvelle histoire même si je n'ai pas fini l'autre. Mais pas d'inquiétude, j'écrirais mes deux histoires en parallèle comme le font beaucoup d'auteur. Cette fiction répond à un des défis de Pocrom :_

_Une fic ou il est enlevé par les elfe et emmené dans une autre dimension ou il s'y entraîne et mène des guerre jusqu'a ses 17 ans le conseille le renvoi dans le monde des humain avec sa femme et son fils tout les deux elfe et demis elfe a la tête d'une armée elfe dont il est le général et il est très apprécier bien qu'il soit humain quand il revient il atterrie en plein milieu de la grande salle en début d'année pendant la répartition alors q'il devrais être en 7ème année._

_En espérant que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Une vie d'elfe**

_Chapitre 1 : Le commencement_

Il faisait nuit. Le vent soufflait en cette nuit d'automne. Il était froid et poussait les nuages jusqu'à en cacher la lune. On aurait dit que les ténèbres avaient envahit l'endroit. Il n'y avait personne dehors. Tout le monde était chez soi bien au chaud avec sa famille. Le village dans lequel nous nous trouvons était composé de petite maison de pierre. Les feux dans les cheminées étaient allumés et on pouvait voir la fumée grise sortir des cheminées. Au loin, un peu à l'écart du petit village, un apercevait une maison plus imposante. C'est dans cette maison que tout commença.

La petite famille qui habitait cette maison se préparait à fêter Halloween. Le père, un homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'année, avait les cheveux noirs en bataille et les yeux marron. Sa femme, qui semblait avoir le même âge que son mari, avait les cheveux d'un roux foncé et de magnifiques yeux verts. Elle tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon qui devait avoir un peu plus d'un an. Il suivait son père de ses petits yeux verts, identiques à ceux de sa mère. On pouvait déjà observer une petite touffe de cheveux noirs qui promettaient d'être aussi indiscipliné que ceux de son père. Le bambin était fasciné par les citrouilles que tenait son père et il tendait les bras afin de les toucher mais malheureusement pour lui, son père se trouvait trop loin. Voyant qu'il ne les aurait pas, il décida de tirer sur les cheveux de sa mère, qui eux étaient à sa portée pour une fois. En effet, la jeune avait laissé ses cheveux détachés pour l'occasion alors qu'à l'accoutumée, elle les attachait de manière de manière à ce qu'ils ne soient pas dans la ligne de mire des mains de son petit garçon. Elle gronda gentiment l'enfant :

« Non, non Harry, on ne tire pas sur les cheveux à maman.

- veu ?

- Voyons ma chérie, lui dit son mari d'une voix amusée, tu ne vois pas que tes cheveux sont trop bien coiffée ? On ne vous prendrait jamais pour une Potter ma chère.

- Moi qui avait fait un effort pour toi. Et bien la prochaine fois je me coifferais en épouvantail, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix faussement contrariée.

- Pardon Lily, je retire ce que je viens de dire ! Tu es magnifique ce soir.

- Il n'empêche que ton fils me tire les cheveux, insista-t-elle en souriant devant son mari qui lui prit alors gentiment Harry des bras.

- Dis donc petit chenapan, ce n'est pas très gentil de tirer sur les cheveux de sa maman.

- man ? veu ?

- Bon je te l'accorde, c'est très drôle mais ce qui est moins drôle, c'est que c'est moi qui me fais gronder à ta place. Tu pourrais t'amuser à ça de nouveaux quand tu seras assez grand pour te faire gronder toi-même.

- Mr Potter, je vous prierais d'éviter de dire à votre fils de pareilles choses, fit la jeune femme faussement en colère.

- Oh par Merlin ! Harry protège moi ! Elle me fait peur la madame. »

Il avait mit le jeune Harry en lui et sa femme à la plus grande joie de l'enfant qui avait attrapé une mèche de cheveux de chacun de ses parents. Il y eut un ''Aïe'' simultané et l'heureux couple éclata de rire. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans incident.

Harry dormait depuis déjà quelques heures lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Étonné, le couple Potter ne réagit pas tout de suite. James dit alors :

« Reste là, ça doit être Sirius ou Peter. »

Un petit bisou et James se leva pour accueillir le visiteur. Lily en profita pour voir comment dormait Harry. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait peur pour lui depuis que Dumbledore leur avait raconté la prophétie qui avait été faite quelques mois avant la naissance de son fils. Et Dumbledore leur en avait parlé le lendemain de l'accouchement. Sur le coup, elle avait cru mourir de panique pour son petit et tenait à l'avoir à ses côtés en permanence. Ses pensées furent interrompues quand elle entendit :

« Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t-en ! C'est lui ! Va-t-en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir… »

Lily paniqua. Ainsi Peter était le traître. Par Merlin, quand elle pensait qu'ils avaient soupçonné Rémus. Elle prit Harry dans ses bras et commença à courir vers la porte de derrière afin de pouvoir transplaner une fois sortie de la maison. Mais la chance n'était pas de son côté et la porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée laissant échapper le gloussement d'un rire suraigu. Sa panique fut telle qu'elle en oublia de courir. Lord Voldemort se tenait devant elle et elle pouvait voir, à travers la porte grande ouverte, le corps de James étendu sur le sol, immobile. Elle refoula ses larmes et sa fierté et commença à le supplier d'épargner, tout en le protégeant de son corps alors que le mage tendait résolument sa baguette sur Harry :

« Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !

- Pousse, espèce d'idiote… Allez, pousse-toi…

- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place… »

Voldemort ne répondit pas trop occupé bloquer la sortie à la jeune femme. Il tendit alors sa baguette en direction de Harry mais Lily, avait précipitamment remit Harry dans son berceau, se plaça violemment entre son fils et leur agresseur.

« Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié… Ayez pitié…

- Avada Kedavra ! »

Voldemort se mit à rire d'une voix suraiguë. Lily hurla puis on entendit plus que les pleurs de l'enfant. Le mage ricana de plus belle et pointa sa baguette vers le petit et prononça une nouvelle fois la formule de la mort. Mais le sort ne fonctionna pas et Voldemort disparu.

Mais le sort provoqua également une brèche dans le vide. Quatre personnes, trois hommes et une femme, passèrent la brèche avec prudence. Dès qu'il les vit, Harry arrêta de pleurer et se fit silencieux en attendant de voir qui étaient ces gens.

Sur le coup, les quatre arrivants ne remarquèrent pas l'enfant dans son berceau. Ils étaient, aussi bien les hommes que la femme, sur le qui vive prêt à sortir les deux qu'ils portaient autour de la taille en cas de danger. Les deux hommes les plus âgés étaient des jumeaux. Ils avaient les cheveux bruns attachés en catogan qui leur tombaient juste en dessous des épaules, les yeux verts et une peau pâle, comme les deux autres. La femme avait de longs cheveux d'un blond foncé sous forme de tresses et des yeux bleu clair. Le dernier avait les cheveux blond foncé, court, les yeux de la même couleur que ceux de la femme. Il semblait être le plus jeune.

Quand ce dernier passa à côté du berceau, Harry, lassé d'attendre, lui attrapa un morceau de sa tunique de sa petite main. Le jeune homme sursauta à ce contact inattendu mais ce calma immédiatement quand il vit le petit garçon qui s'était accroché à lui et qui le regardait de son regard vert émeraude. Il fondit en voyant la petite frimousse lui sourire et qui babillait des paroles sans aucun sens. Il pensa aussitôt aux deux adultes qu'ils avaient retrouvé mort en arrivant. C'était sans aucun doutes ses parents, ce qui signifiait que le petit devait être orphelin. Il le prit dans ses bras doucement afin de ne pas effrayer l'enfant. Une fois le petit garçon en main, il rejoignit les trois autres et leur annonça :

« Ma sœur, Elear, Orcan, regardez moi ça. Je l'ai trouvé dans le berceau à coté duquel nous sommes arrivés. »

Les trois concernés se retournèrent et virent le jeune homme qui portait le bébé qui tentait de lui attraper les cheveux. La femme fondit en voyant le bambin aux yeux verts. Elle s'exclama :

« Il est adorable. Passe le moi Ilian. _(Le jeune homme mit l'enfant dans les bras de sa sœur). _Mais que faisait-il au milieu de cet endroit morbide ?

- Ma chérie, tenta l'un des jumeaux en lui prenant la taille, je suppose que les deux adultes que nous avons vu morts étaient sûrement ses parents.

- Oh mon Dieu. Le pauvre petit. On ne peut pas le laisser là tout seul.

- Quelqu'un viendra forcément le récupérer. Il ne faut s'inquiété pour lui.

- Qu'en savons-nous ? Peut-être que personne ne viendra d'ici quelques jours et le petit risquerait de mourir de faim.

- Effectivement, que proposes-tu Laëna ? Demanda l'autre jumeau.

- Elear, mon époux, et si nous l'adoption ? Malgré nos trente ans de mariage, nous n'avons eu point d'enfant. J'aimerais vraiment le garder.

- Mais c'est un humain. Il ne serait pas concevable en tant que duc et duchesse d'adopter un humain aussi adorable soit-il, répondit Elear en tentant de raisonner sa femme. Ne prend cet air mon amour, moi aussi j'aimerais beaucoup le garder mais jamais les gens de notre duché l'accepteraient.

- Mon frère, fit Orcan, je suis prêt à vous soutenir dans votre entreprise. Tu es le duc de nos terres et même si nos gens n'approuvent pas cette adoption, je l'approuverais. Et je peux toujours m'arranger pour que l'adoption soit reconnue par le roi lui-même. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Elear, s'il te plait dis oui, le supplia sa femme.

- Ilian, je suppose que tu es du côté de ta sœur et de mon frère, soupira Elear.

- Tu supposes bien, lui sourit le jeune homme. Alors, nous sommes trois à attendre la décision de notre duc favori.

- Bien, tentons le coup, céda Elear. »

Et comme pour appuyer ses paroles, il prit l'enfant des bras de sa femme. Il annonça :

« En fouillant, nous pourrons peut-être emmener des jouets ou des peluches qui lui appartiennent. On pourra aussi trouver son prénom… et son nom de famille actuel pour le jour où nous lui révèlerons ses origines.

- Pour le prénom, il y a une petite gourmette sur son poignet. Il s'appelle Harry, lui dit Ilian. Quand au nom de famille, on devrait le trouver rapidement.

- Bien, Ilian et Orcan, je vous charge de trouver ses jouets et peluches tandis que moi et Laëna cherchont le nom de famille de Harry et une fois que nous l'aurons trouvé, nous viendrons vous aidez. Mais à l'aube au plus tard, nous repartons par la brèche. »

Tous approuvèrent la décision d'Elear et s'attelèrent rapidement à leurs taches. Le couple ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le nom de famille du petit : ''Potter''. Ils rejoignirent leurs frères. Les trois hommes rassemblèrent un maximum d'affaire, y comprit des vêtements. Laëna les regardait faire puisqu'elle tenait l'enfant des ses bras. D'ailleurs celui-ci s'était endormi dans les bras de sa future mère adoptive. Ils avaient trouvé deux valises dans un placard et y mirent le maximum de choses.

Mais quelques heures avant l'aube, ils entendirent un bruit de moto. Laëna se précipita à la fenêtre et vit un homme qui conduisait une moto volante et qui se dirigeait vers la maison. Elle prévint ses compagnons et ceux-ci fermèrent rapidement les valises et partirent en direction de la brèche. Elear fit passer les trois autres avant lui et juste avant de passer la brèche, il prit le berceau afin de pouvoir coucher l'enfant. Il passa la brèche au moment où la porte s'ouvrit en laissant échapper un cri de désespoir.

Parvenus de l'autre côté de la brèche, les quatre adultes mirent leur magie en commun afin de fermer la brèche avant qu'elle ne soit découverte. Cette opération ne leur prit que quelques secondes. En effet, dans leur monde, il était fréquent que les gens de leur race aillent visiter d'autres mondes. Mais pour en avoir la possibilité, il faut qu'une brèche s'ouvre d'elle-même pour qu'il puisse y aller à leur guise en l'ouvrant et la fermant à volonté. Il devait y avait une trentaine de monde qui s'était déjà ouvert à eux. C'est ainsi qu'il appelait le fait qu'un nouveau monde ouvre sa première brèche sur leur monde. C'est dans ce monde que fut emmené le jeune Harry Potter pour y grandir.

* * *

_Voilà ! Premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire achevé ! Faite moi part de vos impressions en me reviewant, svp…_

_À la prochaine !_

_Harpiotte._


	2. Cérémonie

_Bonjour à tous pour ce second chapitre. J'espère qu'il aura autant de succès que le premier et je ne cache pas que j'ai été enchanté de voir toutes ses reviews pour cette nouvelle histoire._

_Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps. Bonne lecture._

_Harpiotte.

* * *

_

_Personnages ma fiction apparus dans le premier chapitre :_

_Elear : jumeau d'Orcan, mari de Laëna, il est un des ducs du royaume elfiqueq_

_Orcan : jumeau d'Elear, marié avec deux enfants, à une grande influence auprès du roi_

_Laëna : sœur d'Ilian, femme d'Elear, s'est tout de suite attachée à Harry _

_Ilian : jeune frère de Laëna, il est très attaché à sa sœur, est fiancé à une jeune demoiselle, Voliane_

_oO§0§Oo_

_Chapitre 2 : Cérémonie_

Une fois de retour dans leur propriété, le couple emmena leur nouveau fils dans une chambre près de la leur. Orcan, à peine arrivé, avait voulu se rendre au plus vite chez le roi afin d'obtenir au plus vite l'approbation de leur monarque pour l'adoption du jeune humain parmi eux. Il était effectivement très rare que des humains soient admis parmi les elfes. Elear posa les deux valises et chargea un de ses serviteurs d'arranger la chambre pour le petit. Le concerné s'exécuta et alla cherché deux autres personnes afin de l'aider dans sa tâche. L'aménagement se fit rapidement mais le couple devra acheter des meubles ainsi que d'autres objets qui serviront à Harry.

Ils s'occupèrent des achats dès le lendemain, laissant Harry à la charge d'Ilian et de sa compagne, Voliane, qui étaient tous les deux heureux de leur rendre ce service. Il faut dire que le duc et son épouse redoutaient que le roi ne s'oppose à l'adoption. Mais ils restaient optimistes malgré tout en gardant confiance dans les relations qu'avait Orcan à la cours du roi. De toute manière, ils auraient la réponse dans cinq jours au minimum et soit il y avait accord ou soit il y avait désaccord.

Sept jours passèrent. Elear et Laëna semblaient aux anges avec le petit garçon mais ils étaient également morts de peur de voir leur requête refusée. Ils avaient joliment aménagés la chambre de Harry avec l'aide de leurs serviteurs et bien que Harry avait du mal à supporter le fait de ne pas être avec ses vrais parents, il semblait heureux et son sourire réjouissait la plupart des habitants du domaine. Cela rassurait grandement le duc et la duchesse puisque au moins le petit avait été accepté par plusieurs elfes et c'était un bon début. Il fallait dire qu'il était craquant avec ses yeux vert émeraude.

En début d'après-midi de ce septième jour, un message royal arriva et remit une missive au duc qui l'ouvrit immédiatement, son épouse lisant par-dessus son épaule :

_Mon cher duc de Milace,_

_Suite à l'entretien que j'ai eu avec votre frère, Orcan de Milace, concernant l'adoption d'un jeune orphelin d'une nouvelle dimension, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre requête a été acceptée par le conseil royal._

_Par conséquent, je vous prierais d'amener l'enfant au château de Léfial afin que nous puissions procéder à la cérémonie d'adoption de manière officielle. Les conséquences de l'adoption vous seront expliquées par moi-même à votre arrivée._

_Bien à vous,_

_Raloer, Roi du royaume du elfique_

En lisant la missive, Laëna sauta de joie et alla directement chercher des serviteurs pour qu'il prépare de quoi voyager jusqu'au château royal. Elear se montra plus patient que sa femme et prit le temps de rédiger une lettre à son souverain pour le remercier. Dès que le messager fut partit, il courut rejoindre Laëna qui discutait à présent avec son frère et Voliane. Apparemment, elle leur demandait de se préparer pour le voyage. Elear sourit devant l'empressement de sa femme. Mais il était évident que Laëna était tout de même très anxieuse, elle commençait déjà à faire mille recommandations aux jeunes fiancés quand Elear décida de l'emmener dans la chambre de leur enfant pour le préparer. Les deux jeunes elfes soupirèrent de soulagement et gratifièrent Elear d'un sourire reconnaissant. Ils aimaient énormément Laëna mais le problème était qu'elle ne finissait jamais ses recommandations et que si on la laissait faire, il y en aurait pour l'année.

Dès que Laëna vit Harry en entrant dans la chambre, il lui sauta dessus et lui fit plein d'embrassades et de câlins. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait le droit à tant d'attention et s'en réjouit en tirant sur les cheveux de sa future mère adoptive.

Voyant sa femme grimacer de douleur, Elear alla chercher rapidement un élastique et avec beaucoup d'effort, Harry ne voulant pas lâcher les cheveux qu'il tenait, fit un chignon à sa femme. Pas content, Harry se mit à pleurer. Les pleurs firent paniquer Laëna. C'était la première crise de larmes du petit depuis son arrivée en dehors de ses heures de repas.

Ilian et Voliane, alertés par les pleurs, arrivèrent dans la chambre. Elear leur expliqua l'incident des cheveux et Voliane, s'attachant rapidement les cheveux à son tour, prit Harry dans ses bras afin de le calmer.

En changeant de main, Harry cessa légèrement de pleurer et tendit ses mains à l'endroit où devait se trouver les cheveux de la jeune femme. Constatant qu'il ne les aurait pas, il se remit à pleurer. Heureusement pour les oreilles des deux couples, Ilian eut le bon sens de lui mettre la petite peluche en forme de lion qu'ils avaient récupéré chez le petit et celui finit par se calmer en serrant son doudou, comme il l'appelait, contre lui.

Tous les adultes furent soulagés de voir Harry arrêter de pleurer mais il avait toujours un air boudeur qui donnait une mauvaise conscience à Laëna. D'ailleurs, celle-ci le reprit dans ses bras et commença à le pouponner à la grande joie de l'enfant qui oublia vite sa rancune.

Les serviteurs préparaient les affaires pour le voyage le plus vite possible. Elear avait préparé une escorte et avait prit cinq serviteurs de confiance pour les accompagner. La route menant jusqu'au Château de Léfial était rempli de brigand qui n'hésitait pas à tuer pour détrousser les voyageurs.

Ils partirent le lendemain matin au lever du soleil. En plus de leur soldat, Elear, Laëna, Ilian et Voliane avaient prit la peine de prendre leurs dagues afin de ne pas être sans défense. Laëna et Voliane voyageaient en litière avec Harry tandis que leurs hommes étaient à cheval. Le voyage durant deux journées et demi. Ils avaient fait une halte le soir afin de pouvoir reposer les bêtes et se dégourdir les jambes. Ils faisaient également de brèves haltes pour les repas de midi et les moments où il fallait changer Harry, ce qui n'était pas très pratique lorsque l'on ait balancé dans une litière. Aucun brigand ne vint perturber le voyage et Elear supposa que ce devait être à cause du nombre de gardes qui les accompagnaient. Il fallait dire que chez les elfes, tout le monde était entraîné au combat afin d'être capable de se défendre en cas de besoin, même les gardes (et particulièrement ceux du roi) étaient durement entraînés et ce n'était pas de simples citoyens qui pourraient les battre à la régulière.

Arrivée au château, Orcan les accueillit aux cotés du Roi Raloer. Un sourire éclairait les deux visages.

Le Roi était jeune, aux yeux bleu-vert et aux cheveux longs blonds coiffés en une coiffure compliquée que soutenait le cercle d'or qui ornait son front. Il n'était pas marié et il ne manquait pas de prétendantes qui gloussaient sur son passage. Mais aucune ne l'intéressait vraiment.

Un peu à l'arrière, se tenait la sœur cadette du Roi qui tenait un petit garçon par la main. D'après ce qu'on pouvait voir, elle était enceinte. Elle était au bras d'un homme qui devait être son mari.

Elear et Laëna s'inclinèrent devant leur souverain. De même pour Ilian et Voliane. Une fois les formalités accomplies, ils accompagnèrent le Roi et sa famille dans la salle à manger. Il n'y avait qu'un nombre de personne limités. Il ne devait y avoir qu'une dizaine de personne dînant à la table du Roi ce soir là. Durant le repas, Orcan expliquait à son frère que la cérémonie d'adoption aurait lieu le lendemain matin. Il ajouta également :

« Le Roi a proposé que vous donniez de votre sang à votre enfant afin que vous soyez liés également par les liens du sang.

- Ce serait merveilleux, s'exclama Laëna.

- Par contre, ça ferait de lui un demi-elfe.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Elear. Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de ça.

- Normal, le Roi m'a confié qu'on ne trouve des écrits à ce sujet que dans la bibliothèque royale.

- Je croyais que les demis-elfes naissaient de l'union d'un humain et d'un elfe, dit Laëna.

- Je veux bien te croire mon frère mais aura-t-il également l'immortalité qu'on les vrais demi-elfe ?

- Oui, répondit Orcan, j'ai lu les manuscrits de mes propres yeux et il est inscrit qu'en mélangeant notre sang à un humain, celui-ci deviendrait un demi-elfe avec tout ce que ça implique.

- Elear, nous devons le faire. Imagine toi dans quarante ans. Si nous ne le faisons pas, jamais on ne croira que Harry soit notre fils. Les humains vieillissent tellement vite.

- Bien sûr que nous allons le faire. Nous serons une vraie famille, ajouta-t-il en serrant sa femme dans ses bras malgré l'endroit où il se trouvait. »

Le Roi, qui avait écouté toute la conversation, était ému en voyant ses duc et duchesse heureux comme jamais. Le fait qu'ils n'aient jamais réussit à concevoir un enfant avait peu à peu détruit leur bonheur mais grâce au petit, ils allaient pouvoir le reconstruire. D'ailleurs, le Roi avait fait circuler des messages dans son royaume afin d'annoncer l'adoption par le duc de Milace. Le duché de Milace aurait un héritier et tout ceux qui désiraient y assistait en avait la permission. Mais il y avait des chances que dans les contrés éloignés, les habitants n'aurait guère le temps de venir jusqu'à Léfial pour assister à l'adoption. Mais les visites seraient autorisées durant deux semaines après la cérémonie.

Le Roi mit plusieurs appartements à la disposition de ses invités et de leur escorte. Les serviteurs préparèrent les vêtements qui seront mis le lendemain afin d'éviter les problèmes mineurs. Tout le château se coucha tôt afin d'être en forme pour le lendemain.

C'était le matin et Laëna et Elear s'étaient levés très tôt tellement ils étaient anxieux. Le peuple accepterait-il un duc qui était né humain ? En tout cas, ils l'espéraient de tout leur cœur. Ils réveillèrent leur petit deux heures après le lever du soleil. Ils s'occupèrent eux-mêmes de le préparer pour la cérémonie.

Le soleil montait lentement dans le ciel. On pouvait déjà prévoir une belle journée et les futurs parents en étaient heureux. Ils n'auraient pu espérer mieux et ils se rendirent dans la salle de cérémonie avec le sourire. En entrant dans la salle, ils furent stupéfaits de voir le monde qui attendait la cérémonie. Ils étaient loin d'imaginés que l'adoption d'un humain attirerait tant de monde. Malgré tout, Elear et Laëna s'avancèrent avec Harry dans les bras de la jeune femme. L'enfant gigotait et en profitait pour tenter d'attraper des cheveux des invités quand il en avait à porter de main. Laëna était un peu inquiète de la réaction des personnes touchées par l'enthousiasme de Harry. Heureusement, il semblait que la plupart ne semblaient en vouloir à ce petit bout de chou plein de vie.

Le prêtre du roi s'approcha du couple et commença la cérémonie :

« Nous sommes ici pour assister à l'adoption du jeune Harry Potter par le duc Elear de Milace et son épouse Laëna de Milace. Elear de Milace, de quelle manière désirez-vous adopter cet enfant ? Par le sang et l'amour ou par l'amour seulement ? Choisissez soigneusement et répondez. »

D'un mouvement uni, le couple se regarda et ils hochèrent la tête et Elear répondit :

« Moi, Elear, duc de Milace, décide d'adopter cet enfant par le sang et l'amour et d'en faire mon héritier légitime.

- Votre réponse a été entendue. Laëna de Milace, de quelle manière désirez-vous adopter cet enfant ? Par le sang et l'amour ou par l'amour seulement ? Choisissez soigneusement et répondez.

- Moi, Laëna, duchesse de Milace, décide d'adopter cet enfant par le sang et l'amour et de l'aimer comme s'il était de moi.

- Votre réponse a été entendue. Posez l'enfant ici et suivez mes instructions afin de faire de cet enfant le votre. »

Laëna posa Harry sur le socle doré prévu à cet effet. Le prêtre continua :

« Pour faire de cet enfant, votre fils de sang, prenez ces lames argentés afin de vous couper. Le sang qui en sortira, dans ce bocal il ira. »

Sans hésitation, Elear et Laëna s'entaillèrent le bras et fit couler leur sang dans le bocal désigné par le prêtre. L'opération dura cinq minutes, le temps que le récipient soit plein. Harry regardait avec fascination le sang couler et ne quittait pas le bocal des yeux. Une fois le bocal remplit, le prêtre utilisa sa magie pour introduire le sang dans le corps de Harry. Le bébé se mit à hurler. Il était évident que l'opération devait être très douloureuse. Laëna était paniqué en entendant Harry pleurer et si Elear ne la retenait pas, elle serait allée le rejoindre immédiatement. Les cris durèrent une bonne demi-heure. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, ce fut le cri de Laëna qui remplaça les cris précédents. Harry était inconscient et elle avait peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de fâcheux à son fils. Elle se précipita vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras et fut soulagée en entendant sa respiration calme et régulière. Le prêtre ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Il avait fait son devoir et en s'approchant d'Elear, il lui annonça :

« Je vous charge de rassurer votre épouse. La réaction à l'absorption du sang est parfaitement normale pour un humain. D'ici quelques jours, vous pourrez observer que ses oreilles commenceront à s'effiler. Mais pas totalement, il aura toujours du sang humain dans les veines mais il aura l'immortalité d'un elfe normal. Par contre ne cherchez pas à renier son humanité. Ce serait mal vu par le peuple. Attendez-vous également qu'il y ait des problèmes d'intégrations. Vous savez l'opinion générale des elfes sur les humains mais je suis sûr que quand il aura fait ses preuves, personne ne remettra en doute sa place parmi nous. Je vous laisse.

- Merci de vos conseils. Je vais rejoindre mon épouse. »

Elear prit Laëna par la taille et lui répéta les paroles du prêtre à l'oreille. Celle-ci acquiesça d'un air grave. Elle s'en doutait déjà un peu mais refusait de voir ce genre de rejet en face. De toute manière, il sera éduqué de manière à ce qu'il puisse inspiré le respect chez les gens de son duché. Elle se le promettait.

De son côté, Elear se faisait la même promesse. Il ne laisserait personne se moquer de son fils et il l'entraînerait au combat de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. Et il comptait bien tenir sa promesse.

* * *

_Voilà, le second chapitre est achevé. En espérant qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions par les reviews. +_

_RAR aux non-inscrits :_

_**Mixou :** Merci pour ta review !_

_**Kaorou : **Merci pour ta review et voici la suite._

_**Maugrei : **Merci pour tes encouragements et en espérant que ça t'ai plu._

_**Lu potter : **Merci en espérant que ça t'ai plu._

_**Lowine : **Merci pour ta review en espérant que tu n'aies pas trop attendu._

_**Lisia :** Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. _


	3. Les années passent

_Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, **BONNE ANNEE A TOUS** ! Voici enfin mon 3ème chapitre ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu l'achever durant les vacances mais malheureusement, j'étais très malade et je n'étais vraiment en état de taper. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_Bonne Lecture !_

_Harpiotte.

* * *

_

_Personnages ma fiction apparus ou qui vont apparaître :_

_Elear : jumeau d'Orcan, mari de Laëna, il est un des ducs du royaume elfiqueq_

_Orcan : jumeau d'Elear, marié avec deux enfants, à une grande influence auprès du roi_

_Laëna : sœur d'Ilian, femme d'Elear, s'est tout de suite attachée à Harry _

_Ilian : jeune frère de Laëna, il est très attaché à sa sœur, s'est marié à une jeune demoiselle, Voliane_

_Voliane : femme d'Ilian_

_Serouë et Saliane : neveu et nièce du roi_

_Imilia : fille d'Ilian et Voliane, cousine de Harry

* * *

_

_Chapitre 3 : Les années passent_

Les années ont passé dans le duché de Milace et Harry a grandi. Ses parents pouvaient se montrer fiers de leur garçon.

Durant ses 7 premières années, Laëna et Elear, avec l'aide des autres membres de la famille, l'avait instruit. Il restait la plupart du temps à apprendre à lire, écrire, compter et tout ce qui peut servir dans l'aristocratie. Bien que le couple fut fier des progrès de leur fils, ils s'inquiétaient tout de même de le voir si peu souvent avec des enfants de son âge alors que ce n'était pas ce qu'il manquait à leur cours.

Tout les deux mois, la petite famille allait rendre visite à la famille royale dont ils étaient entrés dans les bonnes grâces mais il fallait avouer que la place d'Orcan à la cours du roi y était pour beaucoup. Harry s'entendait parfaitement à le neveu et la nièce du roi, Serouë et Saliane. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à ses parents, Serouë et Saliane étaient les seuls amis de Harry. Il était souvent rejeté par les autres à cause de ses origines humaines. Mais origines humaines ou non, il était le fils du duc et considérait ce rejet comme une épreuve à surmonter.

A 7 ans, ses parents avaient décidé qu'il serait bon pour lui d'apprendre l'art du combat. Après tout, tout le monde était formé au combat et il était normal que Harry n'échappe pas à la règle.

Durant les premières leçons, les autres enfants ne se gênaient pas pour se moquer de lui. Malheureusement pour eux, Harry progressait très vite et en deux mois, il avait rattrapé le niveau des autres. Il sortait vainqueur des duels et les avis des autres se faisaient de plus en plus partagé à son sujet. Certains avaient accepté de le reconnaître comme l'un des leur tandis que d'autres avaient décidé de le haïr suite à ses performances. Mais cette haine imminente avait fait cessé les moqueries étant donné que c'était la reconnaissance des capacités du garçon qui les énervaient.

A 8 ans, Harry fit sa première manifestation de magie involontaire dans un combat à main nue avec le fils d'un noble du duché qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment après que celui-ci l'ait critiqué sur ses origines, sujet hyper sensible pour le jeune garçon. Ses parents avaient fait appel à différents mages pour lui apprendre à maîtriser cette magie qui restait mystérieuse à ce monde. Tout ce que les mages avaient pu faire était de l'aider à contrôler sa magie et de la maîtriser ce qui était assez difficile pour le petit garçon. Saliane et Serouë avait été invité à Milace afin de pouvoir soutenir Harry dans cette épreuve qui montrait une fois de plus sa différence par rapport aux autres elfes et Harry le vivait vraiment mal. Heureusement pour lui, les quelques amis qu'il s'était fait au cours de combat venaient le voir pour le rassurer.

Pour ses 12 ans, Harry reçu sa première dague et il en était heureux. Il avait une dague rien qu'à lui et chez les elfes, cela signifiait qu'il avait dépassé le statut d'apprentis pour les combats. Ce cadeau avait attiré le respect de la plupart des elfes du duché, voir du royaume. Rare étaient ceux qui avaient leur première arme avant leurs 14 ans et Harry se montrait prometteur pour eux. Quelques mois plus tard, la famille royale avait proposé une union future entre Harry et Saliane. Elear et Laëna avait donné leur accord sous condition que les deux concernés ne soient pas opposé à unir leur vie. De toute manière, les fiançailles ne se faisaient pas avant les 15 ans du futur époux.

Pour ses 15 ans, Harry et Saliane eurent droit à des fiançailles en grande pompe au château royal. Les deux futurs mariés avaient tout de suite accepté d'être fiancé. Jusque là, ils avaient refoulé leurs sentiments pensant qu'ils ne seraient jamais acceptés. Leur bonheur avait une grande joie pour les parents des deux jeunes. Leur mariage eut lieu six mois plus tard et tout le royaume avait été convié. Serouë avait désigné comme étant le témoin de sa sœur et Imilia, fille d'Ilian et donc la cousine de Harry de trois ans de moins que lui, comme témoin de Harry. Le mariage semblait être le moment le plus heureux auquel Harry est vécu. Surtout que deux mois auparavant, il avait participé aux combats qui avaient opposé les hommes et les elfes. Il avait alors tué pour la première fois et avait combattu vaillamment. Il faisait également un excellent stratège et cela avait été remarqué très vite par ces supérieurs. Les exploits de ses combats s'étaient très vite propagés ce qui rendait son mariage encore plus glorieux. Ses parents ne pouvaient pas être plus fiers de lui. Le peuple elfique avait reconnu la valeur de Harry et c'était une très bonne chose.

L'union des deux jeunes n'avait pas tardés à porter leur fruit et Saliane était tombé enceinte. Malheureusement, quelques semaines après l'annonce de sa future paternité, Harry avait été appelé pour d'autres combats qui opposaient les elfes aux humains au grand désarroi de son épouse.

Durant les différents combats qui eurent lieu, Harry fut promu au rang de général et commençait à mener sa propre armée. Il arrivait à se libérer régulièrement pour aller sa femme afin de ne pas trop la délaisser durant sa grossesse.

Les mois passèrent rapidement. Harry se faisait respecter de ses hommes et nul n'osait à présent le contredire. Certains l'admiraient même : en dépit de ses origines humaines, il n'hésitait pas à attaquer les humains qui s'en prenaient aux elfes. Tous voyaient un futur duc très prometteur. Saliane finit par accoucher d'un petit garçon en présence de son mari. Ils le baptisèrent Romeer. Les jeunes parents étaient aux anges. La naissance avait eu lieu au château royal et seul les membres de la famille avaient la permission d'aller voir le bébé. Il ressemblait beaucoup à ses deux parents et avait toute les caractéristiques des elfes. Le jeune couple avait craint qu'il ait les oreilles à peine effilées comme son père ce qui n'aurait pas rendu sa petite vie facile. Mais rien dans son physique ne laissait voir la moindre origine humaine.

oO§0§Oo

Durant l'année qui suivit la naissance de son fils, Harry alternait sa vie entre les combats à mener et sa vie familiale où il aidait sa femme à s'occuper de leur enfant. Il approchait de ses 17 ans et cela signifiait qu'il était un adulte chez les elfes. En plus, le conseil royal les avait convoqué lui et sa femme et il était un peu anxieux. Mais ça ne devait pas être trop grave puisque la convocation était dans une dizaine de jours. Romeer avait fêté ses 1 ans quelques jours auparavant et ses parents l'avaient gâté.

Le jour de la convocation arriva très vite. Le Roi était présent bien évidemment. Il y avait environ une vingtaine de membre dans le conseil. Tous avaient un léger sourire à la vue de Romeer qui gigotait dans tous les sens des bras de sa mère. Harry se sentait malgré tout soulagé en les voyant sourire. Il s'installa à côté de sa femme et prit son fils sur ses genoux. Ce fut le Roi qui ouvrit les discussions :

« Harry de Milace, je vous ai fait venir en vue d'une mission spécial mais je vais laisser Arfran vous expliquer cela.

- Merci votre altesse, commença Arfran, comme vous le savez messire, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Harry, nous menons des recherches sur les autres mondes. Jusque là, nous n'avons pas rouvert de brèche sur votre monde d'origine étant donné que nous avions plusieurs études en cours. Aussi les membres du conseil ici présent, vous proposes de faire vous-même l'étude de ce monde. Ainsi vous pourrez peut-être tiré un peu de fierté de vos parents biologiques ou autres. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- Je ne sais que dire Conseiller Arfran, dit Harry mal à l'aise. Je ne peux cacher que je suis tenté par votre proposition mais les études de monde peuvent durer des années et… j'aurais de la peine d'être séparé de ma famille si longtemps.

- D'où la raison de la présence de votre famille. Rares sont ceux qui vont en étude de monde sans leur famille et une escorte pour les protéger. Si vous acceptez d'y aller, c'est avec votre famille et vos hommes.

- Je dois y réfléchir avec Saliane.

- Pour moi le choix est déjà fait, l'interrompit Saliane avec un grand sourire. J'irais si vous y aller. Et puis je suis curieuse de voir le monde de vos origines.

- Finalement Conseiller Arfran, reprit Harry, j'accepte cette mission. »

Les conseillers étaient surpris de la rapidité de la décision du jeune couple. Cette étude allait les enrichir énormément et cela n'était que bénéfique. Le Conseiller Arfran reprit la parole :

« Vous nous voyez tous ravis que vous ayez accepté cette mission et nous ne doutons pas que vous la mènerez à terme. Pour les hommes que vous emmènerez, prenez des célibataires de préférence. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'amenez les familles de tous vos hommes. Prenez-en une trentaine au maximum. Arrangez-vous pour que vos cheveux gardent vos oreilles cachées. Nous ne pouvons prévoir leur réaction face aux elfes et si c'est comme ici, vous ne serez pas très en sécurité. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Je n'en ai guère pour le moment. Ah, si. Puis-je me permettre de demander à mon oncle Orcan s'il le voyage l'intéresserait ? Saliane et moi sommes encore jeune et Orcan a de l'expérience et pourrait nous aider dans nos choix.

- C'est une sage décision, lui répondit le Roi. Je t'y autorise. Mais j'aimerais qu'il me revienne en un seul morceau. C'est un bon compagnon et je vais me languir sans lui. Enfin, peut-être qu'en rentrant il aura oublier que je ne suis pas marié.

- Merci beaucoup votre altesse. Quand partons-nous ?

- Nous pensions à deux semaines. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Saliane ? Demanda Harry.

- Il n'y aura pas de problème. Puis-je vous demander congé mon oncle afin de pouvoir commencer les préparatifs nécessaires ?

- La séance est levée. Vous pouvez-vous retirer. »

Avec les formes du protocole, Harry et Saliane se retirèrent. Ils allèrent dans la chambre qui leur était destinée pour leur séjour au château royal. Harry s'installa face à son bureau et dit à sa femme :

« Je vais écrire à Garion pour qu'il choisisse une vingtaine de ses meilleurs hommes célibataires pour le voyage ainsi qu'à mes parents pour les prévenir. Puis j'irais trouver Orcan qui doit être dans ses appartements ou alors dans la salle d'entraînement. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est Imilia et Serouë qui risquent de ne pas être ravis de notre départ.

- C'est vrai. Je vais écrire à Imilia pour lui dire ce qu'on va faire. Tu devrais trouver ton frère pour lui en faire part également.

- Oui, je comptais le faire. D'ailleurs, une fois que tu as terminé tes lettres, on va trouver Orcan et Serouë. Par contre, c'est toi qui porteras Romeer.

- Pas de problème. Ma femme serait-elle déjà fatiguée de son statut de jeune mère ? Lui demanda Harry d'un air goguenard.

- Oh toi ! Monsieur mon mari, je ne vous permets pas de dire de telle chose, reprit-elle avec un air faussement vexée.

- Peut-être, mais moi, je me le permets. Bon, tu patientes un petit peu et on y va ensemble.

- Si tu veux mais dépêche toi. »

Harry se mit à écrire ses lettres. Il mit près d'un quart d'heure à rédiger ses trois lettres. Il avait eu du mal à exposer sa mission à sa cousine étant donné qu'elle évitait tous les sujets qui tendaient vers ses origines humaines bien que ça ne l'ait pas empêché de prendre son parti quand d'autre l'embêtait sur ce sujet.

Une fois la tâche terminée, il alla chercher un coursier afin de faire parvenir les lettres au plus vite. Le départ était dans deux semaines et il ne devait pas tarder pour les préparatifs. Ils avaient hâtes de découvrir ce monde qui leur restait inconnu.

Ils trouvèrent Orcan avec Serouë dans la salle d'entraînement. Comme à l'accoutumée, Orcan avait l'avantage du combat. Les combats n'avaient jamais été la tasse de thé de Sérouë. Une fois le combat terminé, ils se tournèrent vers la petite famille. Ce fut Orcan qui débuta alors que Saliane prenait son frère à part :

« Oh ! Voici mon neveu préféré !

- Je tiens à te rappeler que je suis ton seul neveu oncle Orcan, ricana Harry.

- Raison de plus pour être mon neveu préféré. Alors, ce conseil ?

- On nous envoie en mission dans mon monde d'origine. Ils nous laissent l'honneur de l'étudier.

- Félicitation. Vous partez quand ?

- Dans deux semaines. Veux-tu venir avec nous ? Le Roi veut bien que tu viennes avec nous. Enfin, si tu es d'accord et si tu n'as rien prévu pour les prochaines années.

- Bien sûr que j'accepte. Je n'aurais pas grand-chose à emmener. Tu as prévenu tes parents ?

- Oui. Ainsi qu'Imilia mais je ne sais pas comment elle va le prendre.

- Il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle le prenne mal étant donné que ces missions sont considérées comme un honneur.

- Peut-être mais on m'a assigné mon monde d'origine et elle est capable de râler en disant qu'il y a plein d'autres mondes et qu'on m'a chargé comme par hasard du mien.

- Bah, elle tient bien d'Ilian pour râler comme ça.

- Oncle Orcan, tu n'as pas honte de critiquer oncle Ilian comme ça ?

- Pas du tout. Ça lui fait du bien à ce jeunot d'être maltraité par moi. Bon d'accord j'arrête de parler de lui, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard mécontent de Harry.

- Encore heureux. Bref, j'ai aussi écris à Garion pour qu'il choisisse une vingtaine de ses meilleurs hommes célibataires pour le voyage. Le conseil a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas savoir à quoi on devait s'attendre.

- C'est une sage décision. Après tout, la maison où on t'a trouvé était dévastée dans la pièce où tu étais…

- Avec les cadavres de mes parents biologiques qui jonchaient sur le sol. Je le sais merci, coupa Harry d'une voix sèche.

- Harry, tu acceptes de reconnaître que tu viens d'un autre monde mais tu refuses le fait que tu aies eu d'autres parents avant que tu viennes dans notre monde.

- C'est vrai, excuse moi oncle Orcan. Mais je refuse que l'on s'imagine que je vais dans mon monde d'origine pour connaître quoique ce soit sur la famille de mes parents d'origines.

- Je comprends. Et je suppose, pour dévier la conversation, que ta charmante famille vient avec toi ? C'est ce qui expliquerait l'air mécontent de ton beau-frère.

- Je suppose oui. Mais bon, ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie forcée. C'est Saliane qui a dit vouloir y aller en première alors que j'avais émit le vœu d'y réfléchir en famille.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Enfin, dans deux semaines je serais prêt. »

L'affaire était réglée. Ils parlèrent alors de tout et de rien. Sur l'insistance de Orcan, Harry lui parla de sa vie depuis la naissance de Romeer et des progrès que faisait ce dernier. Leur discussion fut coupée quand les deux autres s'installèrent à leurs côtés. Apparemment, ils avaient trouvé un accord. Serouë s'adressa à Harry :

« Saliane m'a tout expliqué donc voici mes demandes en rapport avec votre voyage : vous êtes chargés de revenir tous les quatre en vie, abîmés si vous voulez mais en vie, je veux que vous preniez des photos de vous régulièrement afin que je vous voie évoluer et grandir pour Romeer, et… euh… Harry, sache que personne ne t'en voudra si tu cherches à te renseigner sur tes origines biologiques. Peut être que les humains de ce monde ne sont pas comme les nôtres et qu'ils valent peut être la peine d'être connus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de ce monde, le tombeau d'un membre de ma famille. Je tuerais le premier qui voudra du mal à ma famille.

- Harry, dit Orcan d'une voix peu assurée. Tu oublies la magie de ce monde. Je t'ai déjà dit que tes parents biologiques semblaient en pleine forme alors qu'ils étaient morts et comme tu as certains pouvoirs qui nous sont inconnus dans ce monde, on peux supposer qu'ils ont été tué grâce à la magie.

- Oui, bon… on verra bien. De toute manière, ils doivent penser que Harry Potter est mort à l'âge de 1 an et ils verront uniquement Harry de Milace. Il n'y a pas de problème et personne n'a de raison de vouloir me tuer puisque personne ne me pourra me reconnaître. À moins que je n'aie pas grandit depuis mes 1 ans.

- Tu marques un point. »

Le reste de la discussion se passa tranquillement. Ils parlèrent des précautions à prendre pour le voyage.

Deux semaines plus tard, tout était prêt pour la mission. Imilia avait été choquée par la mission mais avait dit à son arrivée au château que c'était peut être mieux ainsi puisque avec un peu de chance, il pourrait tiré un peu de fierté sur ses origines. Harry, entièrement ému par ses paroles, l'avait serré dans ses bras et lui avait promit de lui rapporter quelque chose digne d'elle. Le tableau avait été très touchant. Garion était arrivé avec les vingt hommes demandés trois jours avant le départ. Harry et Garion avaient fait connaissance durant les cours de combats et avaient fait leurs premiers combats côte à côté. Garion avait été également été le premier des autres enfants à accepter Harry tel qu'il était et ce n'était pas le genre de chose que Harry était près d'oublier. Bref, ils étaient de très bons amis.

Toutes les personnes concernées par le voyage et leurs proches se trouvaient dans la grande salle du palais royal. Les quatre mages royaux commencèrent le rituel pour ouvrir la brèche. Harry sentait le stress monter en lui. Dans quelques instants, il serait dans son monde d'origine. Il prit la main de sa femme et de sa main libre, attrapa sa dague pour le cas où l'autre côté de la brèche serait dangereux. Tous ses hommes en avaient autant. Ils étaient positionnés autour du couple afin d'éviter que la femme et l'enfant ne soit blessé.

Il y eut comme un bruit de déchirure. La brèche était ouverte. D'un dernier salut, la petite troupe passa la brèche. La sensation que Harry ressentit fut bizarre. Il se sentait bien et avait l'impression d'être en sécurité. Il avait également l'impression d'être balancé et il serra sa femme qui s'était collée contre lui.

L'arrivée fut comme un petit choc. Les mages royaux qui étaient chargés de la brèche, la refermèrent juste après qu'ils eurent atteints leur destination. Ils étaient chargés de rouvrir la brèche cinq ans plus tard au même instant.

Une fois la brèche refermée, Harry se mit à observer autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans une très grande salle sans plafond. Quatre tables de couleur différentes (de gauche à droite : verte, bleu, jaune et rouge) étaient alignées avec de jeunes humains attablés. Puis dominant ces quatre tables, une autre table était là mais composés d'adultes. Une file d'élève qui semblaient plus jeune que les autres étaient groupé sur le côté droit de la table des adultes tandis que devant cette même table, il y avait un tabouret avec un vieux chapeau. Sur le coup, h pensa que ce chapeau était pour la déchetterie. Il ne connaissait personne dans son duché qui oserait mettre une horreur pareille sur la tête.

Tous semblaient stupéfaits de cette arrivée totalement inattendue et il fallait avouer qu'une vingtaine de guerrier avec leurs dagues sortis ne devait pas être très rassurant à voir. Pour montrer leurs bonnes intentions, Harry rangea sa dague tout de suite imitée par ses hommes mais ils restaient tous sur leurs gardes. Harry semblait considérer que ce n'était pas à eux de parler les premiers, aussi garda-t-il le silence et se mit à attendre.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini ! Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews que j'ai reçu mais je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre qui sera je ne sais pas quand ! Désolée d'avance pour le temps que ça prendre mais les devoirs et les cours en prio ! Merci de votre compréhension !_

_Harpiotte._


	4. Explications

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici enfin mon 4ème chapitre. J'ai laissé tous les noms des elfes que j'avais mis dans le chapitre précédent mais dès le prochain chapitre, j'arrêterais de le faire car maintenant tout se passera autour de Poudlard en quelque sorte et vous connaîtrez donc la plupart des personnages que j'utiliserais. Petite note au sujet des POV : mes POV seront toujours à la troisième personne car je suis incapable d'écrire à la première personne correctement et pourtant j'ai essayé. Voilà ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Harpiotte.

* * *

_

_Personnages ma fiction apparus:_

_Elear : jumeau d'Orcan, mari de Laëna, il est un des ducs du royaume elfique_

_Orcan : jumeau d'Elear, marié avec deux enfants, à une grande influence auprès du roi_

_Laëna : sœur d'Ilian, femme d'Elear, s'est tout de suite attachée à Harry _

_Ilian : jeune frère de Laëna, il est très attaché à sa sœur, s'est marié à une jeune demoiselle, Voliane_

_Voliane : femme d'Ilian_

_Serouë et Saliane : neveu et nièce du roi_

_Imilia : fille d'Ilian et Voliane, cousine de Harry

* * *

_

_Chapitre 4 :Explications_

_(Chapitre précédent) _Pour montrer leurs bonnes intentions, Harry rangea sa dague tout de suite imitée par ses hommes mais ils restaient tous sur leurs gardes. Harry semblait considérer que ce n'était pas à eux de parler les premiers, aussi garda-t-il le silence et se mit à attendre.

oO§0§Oo

_(POV de Harry)_

Le silence dura un peu trop longtemps au goût de Harry mais il s'abstint de le faire savoir. Sa mère avait prit beaucoup de temps à lui enseigner la patience et le moment était venu de lui faire honneur. Attendant que quelqu'un réagisse, le demi-elfe se mit à étudier les personnes présentent. Tout d'abord, en face de lui, se trouvait l'être humain qui devait être le plus vieux qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il faut dire que sur les champs de bataille, les humains mourraient tous et la plupart semblaient jeunes. Aux côtés du vieillard, se trouvait une femme d'un âge assez avancé et un homme qui ne semblait pas être très aimable. De plus, Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer que cet homme avait les cheveux particulièrement gras et il se promit de lui demander quel type de shampooing cet humain utilisait pour ne pas utiliser le même produit. Il y avait également un homme de très petite taille qui se tenait sur chaise un peu plus haute de manière à être à la même hauteur que ces collègues. Mais parmi tous les autres adultes, celui que Harry remarqua le plus était un homme d'une taille plus grande que la moyenne et Harry se demandait s'il était réellement un humain. Puis son regard passa sur la table des plus jeunes. Mais parmi les élèves, aucun ne se distinguait réellement mais il nota tous de même un regard méprisant doublé d'un sourire inquiétant venant d'un blondinet assis à la table verte. Il devait être parmi les plus vieux, soit à peu près son âge.

Harry ne pu prolonger son observation des lieux puisque le vieux avait pris la parole :

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faite dans mon école ? Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir convoqué d'autant plus que je ne me souviens même pas de vous avoir déjà vu.

- Je me nomme Harry de Milace et voici Saliane, mon épouse, et le petit se prénomme Romeer, notre fils. À mes côtés, Orcan, mon oncle et accessoirement baron à la cours du roi Raloer. Celui qui est le plus proche de vous se prénomme Garion et est le général de cette troupe. À votre tour pour les présentations. »

Les paroles sûres du jeune homme décontenancèrent visiblement le vieil homme qui mit un certain temps avant de répondre quelque chose que Harry trouvait très peu modeste :

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler du roi Raloer, si je ne me trompe pas, et je doute que vous ignorez qui je suis alors que vous vous trouvez dans mon école.

- J'ai répondu à votre question et sachez que si j'en pose une, c'est tout simplement parce que j'en ignore la réponse. Donc si vous pouviez y répondre au lieu de mettre ma patience à rude épreuve, je vous en serai légèrement reconnaissant. »

Mais au plus grand agacement de Harry, le vieil homme sortit ce qui ressemblait à ses yeux à une baguette en bois. Harry ne mit pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'ils étaient tombés dans un ''repaire'' de sorcier de ce monde. Les autres adultes en avaient de même et Harry sentit qu'il n'était pas en position de force. D'un geste de sa main, tous ses guerriers ressortirent leurs dagues, prêts à défendre leur chef. C'est à ce moment, à la surprise de son neveu, que Orcan décida de reprendre la conversation de manière plus diplomate :

« Monsieur,' commença-t-il,' comme mon neveu vous l'a dit, je suis Orcan de Milace. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous battre contre vous, sauf si vous nous y contraignez. Accepteriez-vous que nous discutions après que nous ayons tous rangés nos armes et que vous vous soyez présentés car mon neveu vous disait la vérité quand il annonçait ignorer votre nom. Sachez que nous ignorons même où nous nous trouvons.

- J'accepte volontiers parlementer avec vous Orcan de Milace. Aussi, dois-je me présenter : Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de cette école. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous mener à mon bureau afin que nous puissions discuter tranquillement. »

Orcan acquiesça tandis qu'Albus Dumbledore se levait pour le rejoindre. Mais ce que le vieil homme n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Harry et sa famille, ainsi que Garion, accompagnerait Orcan. D'ailleurs, en s'en rendant compte, il exprima ce qu'il pensait pour cette discussion juste avant de sortir de la salle où il se trouvait :

« Je pensais que nous ne serions que deux, Orcan de Milace et moi-même, à aller discuter dans mon bureau. Or je m'aperçois qu'il y en trois autres sans compter le gamin. »

Harry répliqua agressivement, ne laissant pas passer le fait que l'on parle de son fils comme si ce n'était qu'un vulgaire objet :

« Rien ne vous interdit d'amener quelques uns de vos collègues. Mais si vous voulez, je vous explique pourquoi nous vous suivons : pour mon oncle, c'est extrêmement simple, c'est vous qui l'avez convié. Pour moi, je suis en charge de toutes les personnes qui sont venus avec moi, mon oncle y comprit. Quant à ma femme et mon fils, il est hors de question que je les laisse dans votre salle de réception en compagnie de vos sorciers. D'autant plus qu'en les observant, certains ne m'avaient pas l'air très avenant et il est normal que je veuille protéger ma famille. Quant à Garion, sachez que je ne sais pas si peux vous faire confiance et il est normal qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour protéger ma famille si j'échoue à cette fonction. Des questions ?

- Non, mais je vous demanderais jeune homme de changer de ton avec moi. Je n'apprécie guère d'être traité de la sorte alors qu'un coup de baguette pourrait me débarrasser de vous.

- Je vous mets au défi d'y parvenir. Mais nous verrons cela plus tard. Désirez-vous où non être accompagné par quelques uns de vos collègues pour cette réunion ?

- Minerva, Severus,' fit le vieux directeur en se tournant vers ses collègues,' acceptez-vous leur offre ?

- Albus,' fit la femme qui avait été interpellée,' je pense qu'il serait mieux de faire la répartition des élèves et que nous mettions cette réunion juste après le repas. Bien que leur arrivée est pour le moins insensée, il serait de notre devoir de nous montrer courtois.

- Mouis… pourquoi pas ? Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Ce fut Orcan qui répondit :

« J'approuve la proposition de Mme … ?

- McGonagall, Minerva McGonagall,' fit la concernée.

- Enchanté Madame,' répondit courtoisement l'elfe.' Donc je disais que j'approuvais la proposition de Mme McGonagall. Je suppose que les ''élèves à répartir'' sont les enfants qui se trouvent entre nos guerriers et votre table, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous supposez bien,' acquiesça Dumbledore.

- Merci, donc ses jeunes enfants risquerait d'attendre longtemps et je ne voudrais pas vous priver de votre dîner. Et puis je doute que Romeer accepte de passer la soirée sans manger. Aussi, j'accepte votre invitation à dîner avec joie, tout comme le reste de ma famille. N'est-ce pas Harry ?' ajouta-t-il en voyant ce dernier grimacer au mot ''joie''.

- Oui, bien sûr. J'accepte avec joie l'invitation de notre très cher hôte (quelque peu forcé) qui vient juste de me menacer. J'en serais presque à regretter certains nobles ''très agréables'' de mon enfance. Qu'en penses-tu Garion ?

- Je sais pas, j'hésite beaucoup tu sais. Quoique celui du Nord, je préfère ne pas le revoir de ma vie.

- Je l'avais oublié.

- Harry, Garion,' grogna Orcan,' un peu de tenu et montrer digne de votre rang. »

Le ton d'Orcan mettait un point final à la discussion des deux jeunes et ils passèrent tous à table (après quelques petits arrangements dans la Grande Salle). Harry, avec sa famille et Garion, s'installèrent donc à la table professorale tandis qu'une autre table était apparu spécialement pour les guerriers.

La fameuse répartition débuta dans le silence mais au fur et à mesure, les élèves se détendirent et se mirent à applaudir ceux qui allaient dans leur table. Harry était assis entre sa femme et Minerva McGonagall. Il apprit ainsi comment fonctionnait cette école et cette femme, qui lui avait apparu intéressante quand elle avait prit la parole, il se mit à la respecter. Il sentait que c'était une femme de confiance et sur qui ont pouvait compter. Et puis Romeer, qu'il avait sur les genoux alors que Saliane discutait avec l'homme qui lui avait semblé vraiment très petit (et qui l'était) et avait donc passer le petit à son mari afin de pouvoir parler et manger sans être gêné, semblait s'être prit d'affection pour cette femme qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Et puis la directrice adjointe semblait fondre à la vue de ce petit bout de chou plein de vie. Mais malgré tout, Harry gardait un œil sur Dumbledore qui discutait avec l'homme aux cheveux gras. D'après les informations de la directrice adjointe, il était celui qui se nommait Severus Rogue.

Le reste du repas se passait dans le calme et lorsque Dumbledore fit un petit discours à l'intention des jeunes humains, Harry comprit que les élèves partiraient bientôt pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Il fit donc signe à Orcan et Garion de se tenir prêt.

Une fois tous les élèves partis, Harry s'avança vers le vieil homme et lui demanda tout en ravalant son orgueil :

« Excusez-moi Mr Dumbledore mais je voulais savoir si vous avez dans cette demeure, la place de loger tous mes hommes ? Car j'aimerai, en espérant que je n'abuse pas trop de votre hospitalité, passez au moins cette nuit dans votre demeure car je vois mal mon fils en train de dormir autre part que dans un lit. Cela est-il possible ?

- Bien entendu, je vais parler à Hagrid pour les mènent dans une partie du château réservé aux invités. Normalement, chacun pourra avoir sa chambre. Cela vous conviendrait-il ?

- Plus que nécessaire. Je vous suis très reconnaissant de votre offre plus que généreuse. »

Harry vit alors son interlocuteur se dirigeait vers l'homme de près de deux mètres que Mme McGonagall lui avait présenté comme étant Rubeus Hagrid et d'après ce qu'il avait comprit, il était digne de confiance. Puis, après qu'il eut discuté avec Hagrid, Dumbledore fit un signe indiquant qu'ils allaient se rendre à son bureau alors que Hagrid se dirigeait vers les guerriers pour les mener à leurs appartements. Garion, à qui Harry avait expliqué pour le logement, avait prévenu ses hommes pour leur dire de suivre leur guide.

La petite troupe se rendit dans une pièce circulaire. Alors que Saliane et Orcan se montraient dignes de leur rang, Harry et Garion observaient chaque objet avec une très grande curiosité qui n'échappa pas aux humains. Orcan avait du mal à ne pas réprimander les deux jeunes mais il aurait été inconvenant de le faire dans ce lieu, aussi, il se promit de le faire une fois qu'ils seront en privé. Mais il fallait dire que les chuchotements des deux garçons n'étaient pas faits pour le calmer.

Harry trouvait la pièce où il se trouvait fascinante. Et à l'évidence, son ami semblait penser la même chose. Les objets d'argents qui ronronnaient lui semblaient étranges mais ce qui l'intéressait le plus était l'oiseau rouge et doré sur le perchoir à côté du bureau. Jamais il n'avait vu d'oiseau de cette sorte et d'ailleurs il trouvait que l'oiseau le regardait bizarrement et Harry se sentit mal à l'aise devant le regard du volatile. Finalement, ce fut lui qui retira son regard et il remarqua alors que le vieux directeur s'était mis à le regarder avec intérêt. Apparemment, cet homme ne devait pas être habitué que son oiseau porte un intérêt sur quelqu'un. Afin d'ouvrir les discussions, Harry commença à parler :

« Puisque les présentations ont déjà été faites, je propose que nous commencions directement par ce qui nous amène dans votre bureau Mr Dumbledore.

- Si vous le désirez. J'aimerais savoir d'où vous venez pour avoir réussit à entrer à Poudlard de cette manière.

- Oncle Orcan ?' Demanda Harry.' Je préfère que ce soit toi qui présentes notre situation. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas,' ajouta-t-il rapidement de peur que son oncle pense qu'il veuille se dérober à la tâche.' Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je peux dire ou non.

- Je m'en doutais Harry,' répondit Orcan avec un léger sourire.' Mr Dumbledore, Mr Rogue et Mme McGonagall, avant de commencer, vous devez nous jurer que tout ce qui sera dit dans cette ne sera répéter sauf si nous vous précisons que vous pouvez le faire. »

Au lieu de répondre, le vieil homme demanda :

« J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tant de mystère avant de vous promettre ma discrétion. »

Ce fut Harry qui répondit :

« Le danger serait trop grand si trop de personnes sont au courant. Donc à vous de voir, soit vous nous jurez de ne rien répéter soit vous restez dans l'ignorance totale avec pour seul indice, ce que vous savez déjà.

- Je jure sur mon honneur et ma magie de ne divulguer sous aucun prétexte ce que j'entendrais dans cette salle Harry de Milace,' fit Minerva McGonagall en regardant l'intéresser dans les yeux.' »

Harry se sentit touché par cette promesse. Il sentait que jurer par sa magie devait honorifique pour la personne à qui la promesse était faite et le regard outré de Severus Rogue ainsi que le regard légèrement agacé de Dumbledore le prouvaient. Apparemment, il leur semblait impensable que l'un des leur se plie aussi facilement à la demande de leurs ''invités''. Mais l'intervention de cette femme fit réagir les deux hommes qui promirent de la même manière que leur collègue. Puis Harry, d'un geste de la main, insonorisa la pièce afin d'éviter qu'il n'y ait des oreilles indiscrètes. C'était un geste qui était devenu un réflexe étant donné qu'il le faisait toujours quand il sentait une dispute venir avec sa cousine Imilia. De cette façon, il n'y avait personne pour les gronder. Mais contre toute attente, celui que se nommait Rogue avait remarqué l'action du jeune homme et lui demanda d'une voix polaire :

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous venez de faire jeune homme ?

- Vous êtes perspicace pour un humain,' laissa échapper Harry mais il continua sans tenir compte des trois regards surpris des humains et des regards choqués de ses compagnons,' je me suis juste contenté de poser un sort d'insonorisation sur cette pièce car n'importe qui peut écouter à la porte s'il en a l'envie.

- Par contre je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre votre remarque ''pour un humain'',' fit Dumbledore l'air soupçonneux.'

- Ah, euh… j'ai dit ça ?' Demanda Harry légèrement effrayé.' »

Il n'avait jamais su tenir sa langue et il fallait bien que ça finisse par lui jouer des tours. Naturellement il pouvait toujours tenté un mensonge mais il savait pertinemment que les trois humains ne seraient pas dupes. Ce fut Garion, au grand étonnement de son ami, qui se dévoila en dégageant ses cheveux de ses oreilles et qui annonça :

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous ne sommes pas des humains mais des elfes. »

Cette simple phrase fut suivit d'un silence qui en disait long sur la stupéfaction des trois humains. Harry jeta un regard reconnaissant à son ami. Au moins, il était tous les deux sur le même navire. Heureusement, quand Harry risqua un coup d'œil à son oncle, celui-ci lui sourit gentiment et le jeune homme comprit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, ils étaient mal si les humains de ce monde détestaient les elfes autant que chez eux. Mais malgré tout, Harry devait avouer que dès le moment où Garion avait dit la fameuse phrase, les mains des trois hommes se tenaient prêtes à sortir leurs dagues de leur fourreau. Après tout, le vieux leur semblait déjà assez fou et qui sait ce que peut faire la folie.

Ils restèrent dans le doute de la réaction de leurs hôtes jusqu'à ce que le dénommé Rogue éclata d'un rire méprisant :

« Des elfes ! Voyez-vous ça ! Les elfes n'existent pas. On les voit seulement dans les contes pour enfants en jeune âge et voilà que des personnes débarquent d'on ne sait où et prétendent être des elfes ! Albus, nous devrions appeler Ste Mangouste afin de leur faire part de prévoir de la place pour au moins 25 patients. »

Ces paroles ne plurent guère à Harry qui répliqua aussitôt tout en sortant sa dague :

« Et moi, je vous conseillerais d'appeler un médecin pour vous soigner si vous continuez à vous moquer de nous. Je ne supporterais guère plus longtemps vos railleries qui m'écorchent les oreilles. »

Voyant que le jeune homme semblait sérieux, Dumbledore intervint :

« Je n'accepterais pas de violence dans mon bureau. Mr de Milace, veuillez ranger cette dague tandis que vous Severus, j'aimerais que vous évitiez vos sarcasmes face à nos invités. »

_(POV de Rogue)_

Harry et Garion ricanèrent discrètement en voyant l'homme se faire réprimander mais cela n'avait pas échappé au concerné. D'ailleurs, il du fait de très gros efforts pour éviter de dire quelque chose de désobligeant. Heureusement, les deux autres semblaient largement plus raisonnables mais ils n'avaient pas démentit cette histoire d'elfes. Était-il possible que ces êtres de légende existent réellement ? Mais ce n'était pas vraiment cela qui l'énervait le plus mais le fait que le jeune Harry de Milace lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Il remarqua que le garçon n'avait pas totalement les oreilles pointues par rapport à son comparse. Il ne pouvait pas comparer avec les autres puisque leurs cheveux étaient coiffés de manière à cacher leurs oreilles. Devant ce fait, il accorda alors le bénéfice du doute à ces gens venus de nul part. Après tout, il avait été convenu qu'il devait raconter ce qu'ils faisaient là et Dumbledore était parfaitement capable de savoir si quelqu'un mentait ou non. D'ailleurs, un coup d'œil à son supérieur lui permit de constater qu'il semblait très intéressé pas cet elfe. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il était rare que le vieux directeur ne porte un tel intérêt à quelqu'un sans raison. Mais bon, les bizarreries du vieux étaient régulières et le maître des potions tentait de ne plus s'en formaliser ce qui lui semblait assez compliqué surtout dans de telles circonstances. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Dumbledore qui lui demanda :

« C'est évident, n'est-ce pas Severus ?

- Mmm… Oui, si vous le dite,' répondit le concerné ne sachant absolument pas de quoi il était question.'

- Bien, donc comme vous venez d'une autre dimension, je vous propose de vous logez tout le temps que durera votre séjour. Mais quelque chose me gène. Orcan, vous me permettez que je vous appelle ainsi ?' _(Acquiescement rapide de l'elfe)' _Merci, donc Orcan, vous nous avez dit que les missions dans une autre dimension étaient toujours confiées à des adultes ayant une certaine connaissance sur les recherches sauf pour les cas exceptionnelles. Donc j'aurais aimé savoir, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, pourquoi avoir confié une telle mission à un jeune homme de moins de vingt ans ? »

_(POV d'Orcan)_

Les quatre elfes se regardèrent embarrassés. Ils n'avaient pas prévu cette question et ils ne pouvaient plus reculés mais ce que craignait Orcan était que ces humains décident de garder son neveu pour eux sous prétexte qu'il était des leurs. Le conseiller royal était prêt à laisser Harry dans ce monde s'il en montrait le désir par lui-même mais si ces humains se révélaient prêt à tout pour qu'il reste, et bien ils le regretteraient. Il se mit à observer son neveu et remarqua que celui-ci le regardait, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à une telle question. Il décida alors de répondre afin de rassurer le jeune homme :

« En réalité, Harry est originaire de ce monde. Êtes-vous satisfait ? »

Orcan constata avec satisfaction que les trois humains paraissaient abasourdis par sa déclaration. Mais lorsque que le visage du vieux se fendit d'un sourire, il fronça les sourcils. Il avait très vite compris que le vieux directeur était un manipulateur de la pire espèce et un tel sourire lui faisait redouté le pire.

« De notre monde ? Vraiment ? Depuis combien de temps vit-il chez vous ?

- Depuis qu'il a 1 an et quelques mois.

- En pleine nuit je suppose…

- Vous supposez bien, pourquoi ?

- Dans un grand manoir avec deux adultes qui venaient d'être tué sur les lieux ?

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?' Demanda Orcan plus agressivement qu'il ne l'avait voulu trahissant par la même occasion ce qu'il avait refusé d'acquiescer.'

- Je prendrais votre ton comme une réponse affirmative. Et dans ce cas : Je vous souhaite un bon retour parmi nous, Harry Potter. »

Orcan sursauta et fixa son neveu. Celui-ci pâlit à vue d'œil et recula jusqu'à sa femme pour la serrer contre lui. En voyant sa réaction, Orcan réalisa que Harry avait peur de cet homme pour une raison inconnue. Cet homme avait peut-être deviné l'identité du demi-elfe depuis un petit moment que ça ne l'étonnerait pas et Harry devait en avoir conscience. Il demanda alors :

« Depuis quand avez-vous su son identité originelle ?

- Il ressemble tellement à ses parents que ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner. »

Mais Harry ne semblait pas apprécier cette remarque et répliqua froidement :

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous ne les avez jamais connu. Et vous devez être le premier à me dire ça,' ajouta-t-il de manière ironique.'

- Je parlais de tes vrais parents : Lily et James Potter. Morts le 31 octobre 1981 suite à une attaque de Voldemort et tout le monde magique pensait que tu avais subit le même sort. L'espoir va renaître grâce à toi Harry Potter.

- Nous avons répondu à votre question Mr Dumbledore,' coupa Orcan,' maintenant à votre tour : en quoi MON NEVEU ferait renaître l'espoir dans votre monde ? Sachez qu'il est hors de question que l'un des nôtres ne se mêlent de vos affaires parce que vous les aurez manipulés. Nous sommes peut-être des étrangers dans votre monde, mais nous ne sommes pas stupides.

- Mais parfaitement, mais je peux me considérer en droit de considérer Harry comme l'un des nôtres (comme vous le dites si bien) étant donné ses origines. D'ailleurs, j'ai connu la famille Potter personnellement et je compte bien la faire renaître.

- IL N'EST PLUS UN POTTER !' Hurla Orcan,' CE JEUNE HOMME EST LE FUTUR DUC DE MILACE ET C'EST LUI ET SEULEMENT LUI QUI DECIDERA SI IL EST UN POTTER OU NON !

- Baissez d'un ton je vous pris. Bien que vous ayez réussit à effiler à moitié ses oreilles, ce garçon est l'héritier des Potter et l'espoir du monde sorcier.

- Il est aussi un De Milace,' sourit Saliane en parlant pour la première fois,' Elear et Laëna, pour la cérémonie d'adoption, ont pratiqué le transfert de sang faisant de Harry leur fils de sang et d'amour. Voilà la raison de ses oreilles effilées. Il vous faut savoir également que, en cas de décès de mon frère, ce sera à mon époux de devenir l'héritier du royaume elfique. Quant à votre communauté de sorciers, elle a très bien marché sans lui et je ne doute pas un instant que cela continuera. Et puis j'ai l'impression que votre collègue en noir semble apprécier mes paroles. »

Dumbledore se tourna vers Rogue pour lui lancer un regard noir et avant que le vieux directeur n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit d'autre, Minerva McGonagall intervint :

« Nous devrions reporter cette conversation à une prochaine fois. Il se fait et nous devrions nous coucher.

- Soit,' acquiesça Dumbledore,' Minerva, pouvez-vous mener nos invités jusqu'à leurs appartements ?

- Bien sûr. Si vous voulez bien me suivre,' ajouta-t-elle à l'intention des quatre elfes.'

Ils la suivirent donc. Comme son collègue, elle n'avait pas réellement intervenu à la discussion.

_(POV de Harry)_

En sortant de ce bureau, Harry se détendit. C'est à ce moment là qu'il réalisa la tension qui s'était élevé quand le vieux avait dit son nom de naissance. Mais il refusait d'être reconnu comme un Potter. Après tout, il n'avait rien ici alors que dans l'autre monde, il avait une famille, des amis, des guerriers, une femme et un enfant. Que pouvait-il espérer de plus ? Soudainement, il commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté cette mission. Heureusement, leur guide actuellement ne semblait pas partager l'opinion de son supérieur. Elle les mena jusqu'à un tableau représentant un lion, un serpent, un blaireau et un aigle. Harry le trouva magnifique et à la vue de l'expression des trois autres, ils partageaient son avis. Elle donna le mot de passe (''Phénix'') et ils pénétrèrent dans une très grande salle. Un mot de la part de l'un des guerriers indiquait le logement de chaque elfe. Eux même choisirent leurs chambres alors que la directrice adjointe se retirait en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit.

* * *

_Voilà ! Le chapitre est fini. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre aux reviews encore une fois. D'ailleurs quand on voit le temps que j'ai mis pour écrire ce chapitre mais les devoirs avant tout. J'essaierais d'en finir un autre pendant les vacances (qui sont pour moi dans une semaine). Voilà !_

_Harpiotte._


	5. Décision

_Bonjour à tous ! Je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre. Il est vrai que je ne me suis pas vraiment pressée mais j'avais quand même beaucoup de choses à faire et beaucoup de devoirs pendant les vacances d'hiver. En espérant que vous apprécierez mon chapitre et qu'il me pardonnera de mon retard même si selon moi, ce chapitre est un peu (voir un peu) raté.

* * *

_

_Chapitre 5 : Décision_

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Il sortit tout de même silencieusement de la chambre après s'être préparé sans réveiller sa femme. Il était peut-être de mauvaise humeur mais ce n'était pas une raison de passer son humeur sur quelqu'un. En cas de besoin, il pourrait toujours s'énerver le vieux sorcier ou l'autre avec les cheveux gras. Il savait que Garion le suivrait dans son entreprise mais Orcan risquait de s'énerver après eux et Harry devait avouer qu'il n'était pas très rassurant d'être au côté de son oncle en colère. De toute manière, Harry n'était pas sûr de vouloir s'énerver contre le directeur de cette école. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ce vieil humain lui faisait peur. Il avait pourtant affronté plusieurs humains beaucoup plus dangereux que lui en combat singulier, il avait tout de même mené plusieurs batailles de guerre mais il avait l'impression d'être un jeune enfant sans défense face à ce Dumbledore. Il sentait quelque chose d'étrange sur cet homme à l'aspect pourtant bienveillant.

Heureusement, il y avait Orcan à ses côtés parce qu'Harry doutait de tenir longtemps face à cet humain si manipulateur. Et Harry détestait se faire manipuler mais le problème était qu'il était toujours trop confiant et bien que chez lui, ce n'était pas dangereux de l'être, ici ça allait être le cas semblait-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter cette mission ? Pourquoi était-il aussi curieux ? Car c'était avant tout sa curiosité qui l'avait entraîné dans cette ''aventure'' s'il pouvait le dire. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se découragerait. Il resterait la tête haute devant tous. Il avait sa fierté tout de même et il était hors de question d'admettre qu'il commençait à regretter d'être allé dans ce monde.

Il retrouva Garion dans le salon et son ami lui annonça :

« Une bonne partie des guerriers sont partis avec ton oncle dans leur salle de réception où on a atterrit hier soir sauf, bien sûr, Marwïn qui est chargé de la protection de Saliane. Il partira avec elle. Tu viens ? »

Harry sourit en entendant son meilleur ami parler. Il était un des rares qui n'éprouvait aucune gêne à lui parler normalement. C'en était presque comique. Il acquiesça silencieusement à la question de l'elfe et les deux compères allèrent se rejoindre les autres. Ils se perdirent en chemin mais, à leur grande surprise, ils se retrouvèrent face à deux fantômes. Harry se décida à leur demander :

« Excuser moi… euh… messieurs si je puis me permettre ?

- Oui jeune homme ?' Demanda le fantôme, qui malgré son état de fantôme montrait des traits aristocratiques.' Que puis-je faire pour vous venir en aide ?

- Mon ami et moi sommes égarés et nous aimerions savoir comment nous pourrions nous rendre dans la salle de réception de ce château ?

- La salle de réception dites-vous ? Vous voulez sûrement parler de la Grande Salle ?

- J'ignorais que vous la nommiez ainsi. Si je vous ai offensé, veuillez pardonner mon ignorance.

- Mais vous n'avez rien à vous reprochez jeune homme,' fit le second fantôme avait dû être un moine de son vivant,' si les rumeurs sont vrais, vous n'êtes là que depuis le banquet d'hier soir, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact mais vous êtes bien renseignés car il y a tout de même un grand nombre de personne dans cette école.

- Effectivement,' répondit le fantôme qui avait parlé le premier,' mais il est rare de voir des jeunes de votre âge se perdre dans cette partie de Poudlard. Si vous le désirez, nous pouvons vous accompagnez.

- Ce serait un plaisir. Je me nomme Harry de Milace et voici mon ami et compagnon d'arme, Garion de Fouroi.

- Je suis Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington à votre service,' se présenta le fantôme aux traits aristocratiques.'

- On me nomme le Moine Gras et je vous invite à en faire autant jeunes gens. Si vous voulez nous suivre.

- Nous vous suivons,' répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.' Ces lieux ont l'air ancien,' ajouta-t-il pour continuer la conversation.'

- C'est vrai,' compléta Garion,' Même le Manoir des Milace semble plus jeune et il a tout de même 600 ans.

- Dans ce cas,' répondit Sir Nicolas,' Poudlard est effectivement plus ancien : il a plus de 1 000 ans. Connaissez-vous son histoire ?

- Non,' répondit Garion,' nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous documenter dessus.

- Mais ça ne saurait tarder,' rajouta Harry avec une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux qui n'échappa pas aux deux fantômes.'

- Vous aimez l'Histoire ?' Demanda le Moine Gras surpris.'

- Bien sûr,' répondirent les deux jeunes.'

- C'est rare que des personnes aussi jeunes que vous s'y intéressent,' leur annonça Sir Nicolas.'

- Personnellement, j'adore tout ce qui est histoire ou légende,' expliqua Harry.' Il en va de même pour Garion ainsi que ma femme. Par contre ma cousine déteste ça parce que, d'après elle, ça ne bouge pas suffisamment.

- Votre cousine n'est donc pas du genre passive,' constata le Moine Gras.'

- Effectivement, d'ailleurs, si les femmes pouvaient aller à la guerre ou commander des armées, elle n'hésiterait pas à me remplacer. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait la première sur le champ de bataille.

- Vous me semblez plutôt jeune pour aller en guerre Mr de Milace,' fit Sir Nicolas intrigué.'

- Appelez moi Harry,' répondit le concerné.' Et pour vous répondre, je n'ai que 17 ans mais j'ai fait mes preuves en tant que stratège et combattant dans l'armée royale. Et puis, je pense que la position de mon oncle auprès de mon roi et le fait que je me trouvais fiancé avec la nièce de mon roi a dû jouer énormément en ma faveur.

- Harry !' S'exclama Garion avec de gros yeux.' Tu n'as pas à dire ça, tu sais très bien que tu as eu la position de général uniquement grâce à tes performances. Et dois-je te rappeler à quel âge tu as eu ta première dague ?

- Tu as eu ta première dague en même temps que moi et _dois-je te rappeler _que tu n'es que de deux mois mon aîné ?

- C'est bon, mais toi, contrairement à moi, tu es un excellent stratège.

- J'abandonne,' soupira Harry.' Tout ça pour vous dire, Sir Nicolas, que malgré mon jeune âge, j'occupe la position de général dans l'armée de mon roi.

- Je vois,' fit le fantôme en souriant,' mais pour revenir à l'Histoire de Poudlard, nous pouvons vous en dire les grandes lignes le temps que nous arrivions dans la Grande Salle.

- J'accepte volontiers votre proposition. »

Harry et Garion suivirent les deux fantômes qui leur parlèrent des quatre fondateurs de cette école. Ils écoutaient sans interrompre leurs interlocuteurs qui se relayaient. Pour les deux jeunes, ces faits historiques étaient véritablement passionnants et ils se jurèrent de faire un tour dans la bibliothèque, car qu'est-ce qu'une école sans bibliothèque ? Mais ce qui retint leur attention fut la dispute entre le fondateur Serpentard et le fondateur Gryffondor et la légende sur la chambre des secrets. Et comme disaient les sages, une légende est toujours fondée sur un fait réel.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Les fantômes les laissèrent pour aller flotter entre les jeunes élèves. Les deux jeunes elfes gardèrent la tête haute et s'avancèrent vers la table principale où ils furent accueillit chaleureusement par Orcan et Minerva McGonagall et par un rictus de la part de Rogue. Quant à Dumbledore, il avait le sourire satisfait de quelqu'un qui avait préparé un mauvais coup. Harry alla s'installer entre Orcan et Minerva tandis que Garion se mettait entre Orcan et le petit professeur qui avait parlé avec Saliane la veille. Il demanda à Orcan :

« Bonjour mon oncle. Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?

- Bien merci. Et toi ? Et puis s'il te plait, tutoie moi. On n'est pas à la cours.

- Excuse-moi. Je sais bien que je peux te tutoyer quand on n'est pas à la cours mais comme c'est toujours à la cours que je te voie habituellement, j'ai pris l'habitude de te vouvoyer. Sinon, je voulais te demander ce qu'on allait faire ?

- Notre hôte nous propose de loger dans les appartements de cette nuit le temps de notre mission. Mais je ne te cache pas que j'ai l'impression qu'il fera tout pour te convaincre que tu es l'un des leurs seulement. Pour moi, à la fin de la mission, tu seras libre de rester dans ce monde si l'envie n'est que de toi mais il sera hors de question que je le laisse te manipuler.

- De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose dans ce monde. Ma vie ne se trouve pas ici mais chez nous. Mais tu as raison dans un sens. Cet homme m'effraie sans que je sache réellement pourquoi. Mais bon, on verra bien. Tu as accepté sa proposition ou non ?

- Je me suis dit que c'était à toi de décider. J'avais remarqué Mr Dumbledore t'avais légèrement effrayé mais c'est compréhensible. C'est à toi de voir. C'est à toi qu'il causera le plus de tort.

- Je pense qu'on peut accepter. Au moins il y a assez de places pour loger tous nos hommes et pour notre entretien, nous pourrons toujours payer une certaine somme par an pour les dédommager.

- Je lui en aie parlé mais le directeur m'a dit que la seule condition pour que nous restions dans ce château soit que ceux qui en ont encore l'âge assiste aux différents cours que ceux de leur âge auront.

- Pourquoi pas mais le problème est que c'est une école de sorcellerie et que je suis le seul qui peut pratiquer la magie pour une raison que je passerais sous silence.

- Je sais mais quand je lui en aie parlé, il m'a juste répondit qu'ils écouteront le cours. Après tout, le but de la mission est de faire une étude sur ce monde. Et pendant les période qu'ils appellent ''vacances'', Mr Dumbledore s'arrangera pour que nous découvrions le ''côté moldu'' avec…

- Stop, arrête,' le coupa Harry.' D'abord, tu m'expliques ce que signifient les mots ''vakanz'' et ''modu''.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai noté tout les mots nouveaux dans le grimoire qu'il y a à côté de toi. Ce sera en quelques sortes le dictionnaire de ce monde. Tu n'as qu'à les lire. »

Harry obéit et lu les mots inscrits avec leurs définitions. Il y avait quatre mots : ''Vacances'' et non ''Vakanz'' comme il l'avait pensé au début de même pour ''Moldu'' et non ''Modu'', ''Magicobus'' et ''Quidditch''. Ce dernier mot était non seulement suivit de sa définition mais également des règles du jeu. Harry se mit à penser que ce sport semblait distrayant.

Ayant finit de lire, Harry se redressa vers son oncle pour continuer la discussion qu'ils avaient :

« Je suis plutôt d'accord mais je trouve étrange que ce vieil humain nous aide dans notre mission alors qu'hier j'aurais juré qu'il mettrait tout en œuvre pour s'y opposer.

- On voit que tu es encore jeune,' lui répondit Orcan avec un sourire,' il sait parfaitement qu'il ne gagnerait rien en s'opposant à notre mission. Il a fait vœu de silence sur les révélations d'hier et il ne peut donc pas s'en servir contre nous. Il ne peut donc pas révéler que si tu avais grandis dans ce monde, tu aurais été Harry Potter. Ensuite, il était parfaitement conscient que s'il avait voulu entraver notre mission, nous serions partis sur le champ et il ne t'aurait plus eut sous la main. Or il veut que tu rallies à sa cause. Résultat, il se devait de nous aider pour nous inciter à rester ici.

- Pff… c'est compliqué la politique. C'est toujours aussi tordu ?

- Malheureusement. Mais tu t'y feras.

- Ça va jusqu'à quel âge pour les cours ?' Demanda Harry.'

- Les plus vieux ont ton âge et celui de Garion. Par contre, j'ai obtenu que Saliane ne se rende en cours que si elle en montre le désir et que, malgré le fait qu'elle soit plus jeune que toi d'un an, elle aille avec toi dans les cours. Après tout, elle est la seule femme de notre groupe et il faut que vous vous occupiez de votre fils.

- Merci. De toute façon, même si elle va en cours, Marwïn l'accompagnera. Certains humains de cette école ne sont pas des anges. Par exemple, tu vois le blondinet à la table des verts et argents ? Il avait une telle expression qu'il me faisait penser à Miles.

- Miles ? Le fils du compte du Nord ?' Demanda Orcan étonné.'

- Je suis d'accord avec Harry,' s'incrusta Garion qui avait écouté une bonne partie de la conversation.' Mais, Sir Orcan, je participerais aussi aux cours ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Il y a quoi comme matières ?' Demanda Harry.'

- Mr Dumbledore m'a parlé de Métamorphose, Sortilège, Potion, Histoire de la Magie, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Astronomie, Botanique, Arithmancie, Études des runes, Divination, Étude des Moldus, Musique Moldue et Art Moldu. J'aimerais qu'avec Saliane, Fenril et Atomos, vous vous mettiez d'accord sur les matières que vous prendrez.

- Je vais les chercher,' annonça Garion.'

- Laisse,' s'interposa Harry.' Tu iras chercher Fenril et Atomos quand Saliane arrivera. Autant qu'elle se repose.

- Bien. »

La discussion étant close, Harry laissa son esprit réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il espérait que Fenril accepte de faire de l'Histoire de la Magie. Il connaissait Fenril et Atomos, des jumeaux (fait très rare chez les elfes) et les avait connu durant son apprentissage dans le maniement des armes. Ils étaient rapidement devenus amis. Mais cette amitié était très différente de l'amitié qu'avaient Harry et Garion. Les jumeaux passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble ce qui faisait qu'au début, ils ne s'ouvraient à personne. Le déclenchement avait été quand leur professeur avait organisé des combats en duo et les jumeaux s'étaient retrouvés face à Harry et Garion. Ces derniers avaient enchaîné blagues sur blagues ce qui avait beaucoup plus au deux frères. Atomos était également un passionné d'Histoire tandis que Fenril s'intéressait légèrement à cette matière mais sans pouvoir y passer des heures comme les trois autres garçons. Mais heureusement, il y avait la musique, chose que les cinq jeunes adoraient. Étant tous de noble famille, ils avaient été initié à ''cet art raffiné'' comme se plaisait à dire Laëna. Pour les autres matières, ils aviseraient.

Saliane, qui portait un petit Romeer en pleine forme, arriva rapidement accompagné de Marwïn. Harry se leva pour aller à sa rencontre tandis que Garion allait expliquer la situation aux jumeaux. Saliane fit signe à son mari de s'arrêter là où il était, ce qu'il fit quand il vit sa femme posé le petit garçon par terre. Celui-ci commença à s'avancer (sous les gloussements de plusieurs filles) vers son père. Harry s'agenouilla, heureux de voir les ''presque'' premier pas de son fils, Saliane ayant dû voir les tous premiers. Le petit trébucha sur son père qui le souleva. Il alla rejoindre sa femme qui se serra contre lui avant de l'embrasser, ignorant les regards qui se posaient sur eux.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite Orcan qui avait un sourire attendrit sur les lèvres. Garion retourna à sa place en compagnie des jumeaux. Comme tout les vrais jumeaux, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Les même yeux gris clairs, le même nez et ainsi de suite. La seule différence à constater était la longueur de leurs cheveux blonds-roux. Atomos les avait mi-longs attachés en catogan tandis que Fenril les avait courts et élégamment coiffés.

Ce fut Orcan qui se chargea des explications pour les cours qui seraient prévus. Tandis que les élèves des cinq premières années quittaient la Grande Salle pour aller en classe, les six elfes entretenaient un débat pour les matières à choisir. Il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas tout choisir. Ils seraient totalement surchargés. Ils furent interrompus par une jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés, mais qui selon Harry, lui donnait un certain charme et d'après la tête de Garion, celui-ci devait pensé la même chose :

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger,' commença-t-elle indécise,' Je suis la Préfète-en-Chef de Poudlard. Le professeur McGonagall m'a parlé de vos hésitations sur les cours à suivre et je voulais savoir si vous vouliez que je vous aide à choisir.

- Nous vous en serions très reconnaissant Mademoiselle …,' répondit Harry.'

- Hermione, Hermione Granger,' fit la jeune fille répondant ainsi à la demande muette du jeune noble.' Vous avez le droit de suivre tout les cours qui existent mais l'ennuie est que vous vous retrouverez très vite sous des tonnes de travail. Et croyez moi, ce n'est pas très plaisant.

- Avez-vous des matières que vous qualifieriez de principales ?' Demanda Harry.'

- Oui, bien sûr. Dès notre première année, nous étudions la Métamorphose, les Potions, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, l'Astronomie, la Botanique et l'Histoire de la Magie. Nous avons également eu des cours de Vol mais uniquement en début de première année. Ensuite, en troisième année, nous pouvons choisir des options : Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Arithmancie, Étude des Runes, Divination et la Musique, l'Art et l'Étude des Moldus.

- Je vois,' fit Orcan en réfléchissant.' Ces cinq jeunes ont déjà l'intention de prendre l'Histoire de la Magie, la Musique ainsi que la Botanique. Auriez-vous des matières qui seraient susceptibles d'intéressait quatre jeunes qui ne font pas de magie ?

- Qui ne font pas de magie ?' Demanda Hermione surprise.' Comment est-ce possible ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret bien sûr,' se rattrapa-t-elle.'

- Nous ne pouvons pas vous dire grand-chose jeune fille,' lui répondit Orcan avec un sourire qui rassura la jeune sorcière,' mais sachez que seul mon neveu est doté de pouvoir magique.

- Je comprends,' assura-t-elle.' Je vous conseillerais les Potions. La magie en elle-même n'y est pour rien. C'est le maniement des ingrédients et la manière de les préparer qui est important. Ensuite, sûrement la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Surtout avec les temps qui courent ici, vous n'aurez jamais assez de connaissance dans ce domaine. Mais pour les quatre qui ne font pas de magie, ils apprendront les différentes créatures des ténèbres.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire que nous ne les connaissons pas déjà ?' Interrogea Orcan, soucieux de savoir pourquoi elle leur disait de telles paroles.'

- Je ne suis pas stupide,' répondit-elle simplement.' Je pense avoir suffisamment lu de livre sur le sujet pour savoir que vous êtes des elfes.

- Effectivement, vous n'êtes pas stupides. Mais puis-je me permettre de vous demandez ce qui vous a mis la puce à l'oreille ?

- Bien sûr. Il se trouve que dans les manuscrits que j'ai réussit à trouver, j'ai appris que lorsque des elfes voulaient se mêler aux humains, ils avaient pour habitude de masquer leurs oreilles et sans vouloir vous offenser, je n'ai pas vu le moindre bout d'oreille de l'un des vôtres. C'est ce qui m'a mit la puce à l'oreille. Après il y a d'autre détail beaucoup plus difficile à détecter. Ah si, le port des dagues.

- Vos renseignements sont impressionnants Mlle Granger, mais sachez que, puisque vous êtes dorénavant dans la confidence, que nous ne sommes pas de ce monde. Nous venons d'un des millions de mondes parallèles qui puissent exister.

- Des sortes de dimensions ?' Demanda-t-elle.'

- Sûrement,' répondit le conseiller ne sachant pas de quoi elle parlait.' Vous cinq, vous êtes d'accord pour faire de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en signe d'approbation. Les déductions de cette humaine leur avaient cloué le bec. Orcan reprit :

« Par contre je pensais aussi à la métamorphose. Qu'en penses-tu Harry ? Je pense que tu devrais trouver ça intéressant et puis ce serait la directrice adjointe qui l'enseigne d'après ce que j'ai compris. »

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête tandis que Harry consulta ses amis. Ils furent rapidement d'accord et acceptèrent d'étudier la métamorphose.

« Je pense les Soins aux Créatures Magiques vous intéresseraient mais le professeur n'est pas vraiment génial si vous voulez mon avis. Autant étudier cette matière dans les livres. L'Arithmancie est, selon moi, une matière passionnante. La magie y est inutile. Par contre, je pensais aux Sortilèges mais j'ai peur que ceux qui ne font pas de magie ne s'ennuient un peu mais ces connaissances pourraient se révéler très utiles pour Mr de Milace.

- Nous suivrons donc vos conseils Mademoiselle,' répondit Harry.' Après tout, nous n'y connaissons rien. Je suppose que vous suivez les matières que vous nous avez conseillées ?

- C'est exact. Vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione si vous le désirez. Je voulais savoir si vous seriez répartit où si vous suivrez les cours avec la maison que vous voulez ?

- J'ai obtenu du directeur que seul Harry passerait le test des maisons et que les autres iraient dans la maison qui lui aura été assigné,' répondit Orcan avec un sourire.'

- Connaissez vous les caractéristiques des différentes maisons ? Parce que si ça vous intéresse, je peux vous prêter l'Histoire de Poudlard. C'est très pratique pour se familiariser avec l'école.

- Je serais intéresser de le lire,' répondit Harry.' Sir Nicolas et le Moine m'ont parlé avec Garion de ce livre. J'ai hâte de le lire.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie,' affirma Hermione.' Rares sont ceux qui le lisent. Je vous le passerais sûrement vers l'heure du repas. Je vais vous laisser, je dois aller en cours.

- Puis-je vous accompagner Mlle Hermione ?' Demanda Garion surprenant les autres.' »

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'elfe d'accompagner une fille (elfe ou humaine) ou que ce soit. Harry n'avait pas de souvenir d'une personne aussi peu dégourdie avec des filles. Lui-même peut-être. Quoique malgré tout, il était marié donc ce n'était pas comparable. Il sortit de sa réflexion en voyant son ami s'éloigné en discutant avec la jeune fille qui visiblement avait accepté d'être accompagnée. D'ailleurs, il remarqua que personne ne l'avait attendue avant de partir. En tout cas, cette humaine lui plaisait et à voir les visages de ses amis, ils devaient penser la même chose. Quant à Garion, il ne fallait pas en faire un schéma.

* * *

_Voilà ! C'est fini ! Le chapitre seulement, pas la fiction, lol. Je ne sais vraiment pas quant je posterais le prochain chapitre mais je m'excuse d'avance pour le temps qu'il mettra à venir. A cause de toutes ces grèves et blocus, on a pris beaucoup de retard sur les cours et je mets donc les bouchés doubles. Surtout avec le BAC Blanc qui approche. En tout cas, réponses aux reviews :_

_**Thealie : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis heureuse que quelqu'un d'autre n'aime pas trop les Minerva à leur Dumbie. C'est toujours un peu soulant. Mais bon, on fait avec généralement mais ce n'est pas dans mon attention de faire un Minerva comme ça. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre._

_**Elisabeth91 :** Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir en espérant que ce chapitre t'es plu._

_**Zaika :** Ta review m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que tu continueras à me lire._

_**Rebecca-Black :** Comme d'habitude, ta review m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre même si selon moi, il est beaucoup moins bien que les autres. Mais je promets que le suivant sera beaucoup mieux._

_**Fegnass :** Merci énormément pour ta review. En ce qui concerne Harry, il éprouvera une certaine méfiance envers Dumbledore qui va par la suite se calmer ce qui laissera à notre directeur ''préféré'' d'avoir plus d'influence sur Harry qui ne s'en rendra pas compte tout de suite. Voilà. En espérant que ce chapitre t'es plu malgré ce que j'en pense._

_**Tchaye :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que tu continueras à aimé ma fiction._

_**Athalie :** Merci pour ta review. J'aimerais malgré tout que tu me laisses Dumbie tranquille parce que sinon je ne pourrais plus avancer dans ma fic, lol. Mais si à la fin, il est encore en vie, tu pourras l'étriper à ta guise._

_**Petites sorcies :** Merci et voilà la suite !_

_**666Naku :** Dumbie ne se fera pas botter le cul avant plusieurs chapitre et je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention que ce soit Harry qui le fasse. Enfin, tu verras bien. En tout cas, voilà la suite !_


	6. Sondage

Bonjour à tous !

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre ! Désolée !

En revanche, j'hésite beaucoup pour placer Harry parmi les quatre maisons. C'est pourquoi je fais ce sondage pour savoir où vous désirez que je place Harry. Je vous mets le résultat actuel pour les réponses que je viens de recevoir. Je remercierais mes reviewers dans le prochain chapitre :

Gryffondor ? 8

Serpentard ? 14

Serdaigle ? 8

Poufsouffle ? 1

Pour l'instant, Serpentard l'emporte mais je n'en suis pas encore à la répartition donc le sondage continue, lol !

Je vous laisse choisir !

À bientôt !

Harpiotte.


	7. Découverte et Répartition

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici enfin le 6ème chapitre de cette fiction. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps mais je crains que cela ne se reproduise. Avec les vacances d'été, je pense profiter de la plage un max sans compter les 3 semaines où je part dans le Sud de la France. Donc voilà. Sinon, j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews. J'étais loin d'imaginer que cette fiction aurait autant de succès. _

_Bref, Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Harpiotte.

* * *

_

_Chapitre 6 : Découverte et Répartition_

La matinée passa rapidement. Harry visita le château avec sa femme et son fils avec pour guide les deux fantômes qu'ils avaient rencontré le matin même. La visite du château sera révéla très intéressante. Durant la visite, Harry avait tenté de se renseigner sur Voldemort. D'après le vieux, c'était lui qui avait tué ses géniteurs. D'après ce que les fantômes purent lui apprendre, Voldemort était un puissant mage avant que le jeune Harry Potter ne le réduise à néant. Mais cela faisait maintenant près de cinq ans qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts en utilisant un journal intime et une élève de première année. Cette élève aurait été retrouvée morte dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Le mage aurait alors quitté Poudlard dans les minutes qui suivirent son retour sous le témoignage de Mimi Geignarde, un fantôme hantant ces mêmes toilettes et qui avait vu toute la scène. Harry comprenait maintenant les raisons de l'accueil peu chaleureux qu'ils avaient reçus la veille. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient dû sembler louches aux yeux de tous ces sorciers. Mais bon, maintenant, il trouvait que le directeur faisait encore plus louche qu'eux ou que cet homme en noir et qui était loin d'être agréable.

Les fantômes les avaient emmené chercher de quoi manger dans les cuisines afin de pouvoir manger dans le parc au grand bonheur du couple. Garion, qui tenait un énorme grimoire et un sac, arriva en compagnie de la jeune préfète du matin qui leur semblait bien rouge au niveau des joues. Les deux arrivants s'installèrent aux côtés de la petite famille. Garion annonça alors :

« J'ai le bouquin. Tu vas pouvoir le potasser ce soir !

- C'est vrai ? Chouette. Mais est-ce que tu as trouvé un passage parlant des caractéristiques des différentes maisons ?

- Euh, oui. Mlle Hermione m'a montré le passage. Tiens,' ajouta-t-il en ouvrant le livre à la page concernée.' Alors, comme tu peux le voir, les Gryffondors sont réputés pour leur courage, les Serdaigles pour leur intelligence, les Poufsouffle pour leur loyauté et les Serpentard pour leur ruse. Voilà en gros. D'après Mlle Hermione, la table rouge et or serait celle des Gryffondors, la table noir et jaune pour les Poufsouffles, la bleu et bronze pour les Serdaigles et la verte et argent pour les Serpentards.

- Serpentard sont les verts et argents ? C'est là où il y la réplique de ''_Gros Nigaud''_, non ?

- Oui. Fais en sorte de pas atterrir là-bas.

- Et c'est qui le ''_Gros Nigaud'' _?' Demanda Saliane les sourcils froncés.' »

Les deux garçons déglutirent. Ils avaient oubliés la présence des filles. Voyant qu'ils mettaient du temps pour lui répondre, la jeune elfe insista :

« Messieurs De Milace et De Fouroi ! Je vous somme de me répondre avant que je ne charge Orcan de le faire à place.

- Du calme ma chérie,' risqua Harry, peu ravi des menaces de sa femme.'

- Et bien répond alors.

- D'accord. C'est Miles qu'on surnomme comme ça. T'énerve pas,' rajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle allait répliquer,' même toi tu peux plus le voir en peinture. Tout ça pour dire que Garion et moi pensons avoir trouvé son jumeau de caractère chez les verts et argents. Rien que d'y penser, c'en est effrayant.

- Je t'accorde un point. Mais évite de dire de telles choses devant ton fils. Tu sais très bien qu'il commence à tout répéter.

- J'avais oublié. Quoique, ça serait drôle de l'entendre dire ça à mon oncle.

- Bon, j'arrête d'argumenter avec tes bêtises. Dis nous Garion,' continua-t-elle avec un sourire qui en disait long,' comment t'es-tu retrouvé à porter un sac qui m'a l'air assez lourd alors que tu nous as quitté les mains des les poches ?

- Saliane a raison,' acquiesça Harry.' Je suis curieux d'avoir tous les détails.

- Tss. Comme l'a si bien dit notre chère Saliane, le sac est assez lourd. Étant un gentleman, je me suis proposé pour le lui porter alors qu'elle semblait peiner sous le poids de son sac.

- Et naturellement, tu l'as simplement croisée par hasard dans ce grand château ?' Insista Harry.'

- Faux frère. Mais pour te répondre, je restais devant sa salle de classe en attendant qu'elle finisse son cours pour l'accompagner au suivant. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien,' répondit le couple.'

- J'espère que Garion ne vous accapare pas trop par rapport à vos camarades de classe,' fit Saliane à l'attention d'Hermione.' »

Bien que ces simples mots semblaient innocents, Hermione rougit de gêne mais Garion intervint :

« Ça risque pas ! Y a que des salauds dans sa classe mais les pires, ceux qui avaient le blason vert et argent. Ceux là, ils lançaient une insulte qui ressemblait à ''_sanboube''_ mais j'ai pas vraiment compris. Mais la manière dont ils le disaient, ça avait l'air vachement insultant. Mais ceux qui ont le même blason qu'elle n'ont rien dit mais non pas pris sa défense non plus. C'est vraiment dégueulasse. Y en a qu'un avec qui elle semble s'entendre mais le pauvre a eu un petit problème de plume… AÏE ! … _(Garion venait de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de la jeune sorcière). _D'accord, apparemment, il a eut un accident en cours et il est hors service pour le moment.»

Harry et Saliane semblaient choqués par les paroles de leur ami. Et visiblement, les professeurs semblaient ne pas s'en mêler. Mais une petite voix les sortit de leurs pensées :

« Salo ! »

Les quatre jeunes et les deux fantômes se tournèrent vers le bambin qui pointait Garion en continuant à dire des ''_Salo''_ à tout va. Le guerrier déglutit. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si le petit avait dit ce mot. Il craignait la réaction de son amie qui risquait d'être très mécontente. D'ailleurs, elle ne tarda pas à faire savoir sa colère :

« Et voilà ! Garion, tu sais très bien qu'il faut que tu surveilles ton langage quand Romeer est dans les parages ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ?

- Je m'excuse, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Mais si on le mettait devant le groupe de vert et argent ? Qu'est-ce que t'en pense Harry ?

- Je pense que la tête de ces humains en train de se faire insulter par un enfant d'un an devrait être très drôle à voir. Mais,' rajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant le regard noir de sa femme,' ce n'est pas très… euh… intelligent de faire ça. On aurait un comportement de gamin totalement immature ayant l'air de vouloir faire une blague totalement stupide. »

La dernière phrase entraîna les rires des deux garçons. Garion parvint tout de même à dire entre deux éclats de rire :

« Mais si justement notre but est de vouloir faire une blague totalement stupide ?

- Et bien je suppose qu'on peut avoir un comportement de gamins totalement immature…

- … ayant l'air de vouloir faire une blague totalement stupide,' termina Hermione avec un léger sourire faisant cesser par la même occasion les rires des deux garçons.' Vous pouvez faire des blagues comme vous le voulez mais évitez de mettre un enfant de 1 an dans le coup. Les Serpentards sont très rancunier et seraient tout à fait capable de se venger de manière très méchante et cela même sur un enfant de un an.

- Alors que nous proposez-vous gente damoiselle ?' Demanda Garion sous le rire moqueur des deux autres.' Je me passerais de vos commentaires tous les deux.

- Rien,' répondit la jeune fille.'

- Vous m'en voyez enchanté Hermione.' Fit Saliane enchantée par cette réponse.' Je peux vous appeler comme ça au moins ?

- Bien sûr, je vous l'ai dit ce matin.

- C'est fort possible. Appelez-moi Saliane dans ce cas. Vous pouvez également me tutoyer mais par contre je n'ai pour habitude de tutoyer les gens. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrais pas rigueur.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Euh… les filles,' se risqua Harry.' Si on revenait là où nous en étions ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas nous proposer quelques blagues à faire ?

- Je suis Préfète-en-Chef,' répliqua-t-elle.'

- Et… ?' Demandèrent les deux autres avec un visage innocent qui ne trompa personne.'

- Laissez tomber. Je vais vous laisser. J'ai cours dans un quart d'heure.

- Je t'accompagne,' déclara Garion.'

- On peut toujours y aller ensemble, non ?' Demanda Saliane.'

- Bonne idée ma chérie,' répondit Harry.' Sir Nicolas et Sir Moine Gras, acceptez-vous de nous accompagner malgré le peu d'attention que nous vous avons porté durant ce repas ?

- Nous acceptons avec joie votre proposition,' répondit le Moine Gras.' »

Le petit groupe accompagna la jeune Gryffondor jusqu'à sa salle de cours. Ils restèrent, sur l'insistance du guerrier elfe, à proximité de la salle pour les deux de cours qu'elle aurait. Harry profita du départ d'Hermione pour demander aux fantômes :

« Excusez-moi, mais je voulais savoir ce que signifiait l'insulte que cette jeune damoiselle a reçu. ''_Sanboube'' _ou un truc dans le genre.

- Vous voulez sûrement parler de ''_Sang-de-Bourbe'' _?' Demanda Sir Nicolas.' C'est la pire insulte qu'un sorcier puisse faire un sorcier issu de parents moldus. Les sorciers utilisant cette insultant pense généralement qu'avoir le ''_Sang-Pur'', _comme ils le disent, leur permet de sentir supérieurs aux autres. C'est le cas du jeune Malefoy. Vous entendrez bientôt parler de lui, vous pouvez me croire.

- Je vous crois. Sinon, sur une note plus joyeuse, vous vous y connaissez en blagues ou pas ? »

Les deux fantômes ne cachèrent pas qu'ils avaient vus suffisamment d'élèves pour s'y connaître un minimum en blagues. Ils parlèrent notamment des jumeaux Weasley, qui travaillaient, d'après leur frère Ron, chez Zonko, un magasin de farces et attrapes dans le village à côté du collège. Harry et Garion se promirent de rencontrer au plus vite les deux prodiges. Ensuite, les fantômes, en particulier Sir Nicolas, parlèrent des Maraudeurs, plus connus sous le nom de James Potter, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Quand les deux fantômes eurent finit avec leurs anecdotes un peu avant la fin du cours d'Hermione, Garion murmura à l'oreille de Harry :

« Dommage que ton géniteur soit mort. Il aurait pu nous refiler plein de tuyaux pour faire nos blagues.

- Garion, réfléchit un peu,' lui dit Harry sur le même ton.' Si mon géniteur n'était pas mort, j'aurais grandis ici, je ne t'aurais jamais connu, etc, etc…

- Ouais, t'as raison. Mais je suis sûr qu'on peut déjà rencontrer les jumeaux Weasley. Ils ont l'air pas mal dans leur genre.

- C'est sûr. Mais je suis sûr qu'il doit rester au moins un des Maraudeur, non ? On a les noms. On aura qu'à se renseigner.

- Bonne idée ! T'as jamais pensé à faire stratège un jour ?' Ironisa l'elfe.'

- Non pas encore, pourquoi ? Je devrais,' répondit Harry en entrant dans le jeu de son ami.'

- Idiot,' fut la seule réponse de Garion. »

La sonnerie avait mit fin à leur discussion au combien intéressante. Les élèves sortirent en masse. Harry remarqua que le blond ne se priva pas de les regarder d'un air mauvais. Hermione sortit la dernière et alla directement vers le groupe d'elfe. Elle leur annonça :

« J'ai une heure de libre avant le dîner mais j'aimerais passer à l'infirmerie avant.

- Pourquoi ?' Demanda Garion inquiet.'

- Un des mes camarades a eut un accident en cours de potions ce matin. Aurais-tu oublié ce détail ?

- C'est le garçon qui est sortit en courant à la fin de tes deux premières heures ?

- Oui, c'est lui.

- Très bien, nous vous suivons donc,' intervint Saliane en voyant que Garion s'apprêtait à rire.'

- Vous n'êtes pas obligés mais c'est très gentil à vous. »

Juste avant qu'ils ne partent, Sir Nicolas leur annonça que lui et le Moine Gras allait rejoindre les autres fantômes. Harry acquiesça et leur souhaita une bonne fin de journée tandis qu'Hermione les mena à l'infirmerie où elle entra sans hésitation. Garion la suivit mais la petite famille resta à l'entrée. Ce ne fut pas très long et Garion ressortit suivit d'Hermione et d'un garçon au visage un peu rond mais qui semblait très gêné. Harry remarqua que Garion semblait très déçu et il décida donc de le prendre à part pour lui demander :

« Ça va pas ? On dirait que tu viens de te prendre un râteau ! Laisse-moi deviner : Mlle Hermione est en couple avec le nouveau venu ?

- Mais non, c'est pas ça. Le problème est qu'apparemment, dans ce château, les gens guérissent drôlement vite.

- Mais c'est vachement chouette ça. Je vois pas le problème là-dedans.

- Comme je l'ai dit ce matin, je l'ai vu sortir en courant de sa salle de cours. Et bien figure toi qu'il avait le visage plein de plumes multicolores et des dents hyper longues. Tu aurais vu ça, tu regretterais aussi que le mec soit déjà guérit.

- Non sérieux ? C'est pour ça que t'avais du mal à ne pas éclater de rire quand Mlle Hermione disait qu'elle voulait aller à l'infirmerie. Mais rassure-moi, tu n'as pas éclaté de rire devant lui dans l'infirmerie ?

- Non, j'ai hurlé de désespoir quand j'ai vu qu'il avait plus rien au visage et je crois que ça a dû le vexer. C'est pour ça qu'il est un peu rouge.

- C'était pas très sympa de ta part. mais sa tête devait trop forte. Faudrait qu'on se renseigne sur les potions qui font ce genre d'effet.

- Et sur les sorts. C'est peut-être quelqu'un qui lui a joué un mauvais tour. Même si je ne peux pas de magie, toi tu peux. Attend,' se ravisa Garion,' j'ai une meilleure idée.

Hermione ?

- Oui ?' Demanda l'intéressée.'

- Sir Nicolas et le Moine Gras nous ont dit grand bien de Messieurs Weasley. Pourriez-vous nous dire où nous pourrions les trouver ?

- Lesquels ?' Demanda automatiquement la jeune fille.'

- Comment ça lesquels ?' Demandèrent les deux compères ensemble.'

- Oui, ils doivent être 7 ou 8 dans la famille. Mais je ne suis pas très au courant.

- Euh… c'était quoi déjà leurs prénoms, 'ry ?

- Fred et Georges je crois. Ce sont des jumeaux. Les connaissez-vous ?

- Oui, je les connais. Vous les trouverez à Pré-au-Lard. C'est le village qui est à côté du château. Ils travaillent dans un magasin de Farces&Attrapes.

- Je vous conseille de ne pas en dire plus Hermione si vous ne voulez pas que votre école se transforme en terrain de jeu pour des guerriers elfiques qui ont oublié de mûrir,' lui conseilla Saliane.'

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais contre quelque chose dans ce genre. D'ailleurs, nous sommes amis et je pense qu'ils seraient ravis de les aider.

- En résumer,' dit Harry,' tu laisses les autres faire les blagues comme tu es sûre de ne pas te faire choper.

- Pas vraiment, les jumeaux ne se faisaient prendre que très rarement. Mais pendant mes trois premières années, nous ne nous entendions pas très bien à cause des blagues. Mais à la fin de ma troisième année, ils m'ont sauvé la mise alors ensuite, pour les remercier, je fermais les yeux sur leurs facéties et quand ils étaient à cours d'idée, je leur en donnais. Mais c'est parce que c'était eux,' rajouta la jeune sorcière en voyant que Harry et Garion allaient protester.' Il est hors de question que je vous aide. Vous êtes grand et je pense avoir compris que vous êtes déjà des experts en la matière.

- Ouah ! Harry, tu te rends compte ?' Fit Garion avec un regard montrait un émerveillement enfantin.'

- Ouaip ! On est tellement doué que même les inconnus le ressentent,' continua Harry en jouant le jeu de son ami en bombant le torse.' On est vraiment trop fort.

- Et extrêmement modeste avec ça,' fit une voix parfaitement connue des jeunes gens.'

- Oncle Orcan !' L'accueillit Harry avec un grand sourire.' Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations des gens ? N'as-tu donc jamais appris la politesse ? Tu es vraiment impoli. C'est vraiment honteux de la part d'un baron !

- Harry…' commença l'impoli en question.'

- T'inquiète, je sais ce que tu vas me demander mais je te rassure tout de suite, je suis d'accord.

- D'accord pour quoi ?' Demanda Orcan en fronçant les sourcils.'

- Pour t'apprendre la politesse bien sûr,' répondirent les deux compères en même temps sous le rire de Saliane et des deux sorciers qui les accompagnaient. »

Orcan resta sans voix sous la moquerie évidente de son neveu. Neveu qui se pressa de rajouta pour son grand désarroi :

« Bon, comme je suis très généreux : Leçon n°1. Lorsque quelqu'un te rend un service quelconque, tu dois lui dire ''Merci''. Mais par contre, évite de le faire à tes ennemis. Ton honneur risquerait d'en prendre un coup. Sans compter que…

- Harry, ça suffit ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des enfantillages avec Garion. Nous avons une demi heure avant que tu ne sois répartit. Est-ce que tu t'es renseigné en quoi consistait cette répartition ? Parce que je ne compte pas le faire à ta place.

- Pff ! T'es vraiment le roi des rabat-joie. C'en est presque déprimant surtout quand on voit la confiance que tu as en moi. Pour être sérieux, oui je me suis renseigné sur tout ce qui touchait cette répartition. Sir Nicolas et le Moine Gras, deux fantômes que je te présenterais plus tard quand j'en aurais l'occasion, m'ont parlé un peu de l'histoire de cette école et Mlle Hermione a eu la gentillesse de nous prêter un livre sur cette école où il parle de la répartition et des maisons dans lesquels nous pouvons être répartis.

- Bon, c'est bien. J'ai trouvé la bibliothèque de cette école. Elle est vraiment très intéressante et je pense qu'elle te plaira Harry. Ainsi qu'à vous deux aussi,' ajouta Orcan à l'intention de Saliane et Garion.'

- Je n'en doute pas mais je verrais ça plus tard. Au fait, j'ai appris plusieurs choses qui t'intéresseront. Je te les dirais ce soir après le dîner. Là on doit y aller non ?

- Oui, mais…' fit Orcan d'un ton hésitant.'

- Mais quoi ?' Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.'

- Je ne sais plus comment retourner dans la salle de réception. Est-ce que tu t'en souviens toi ?

- Non,' répondit Harry en toute franchise.' Attends une seconde,' rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les deux sorciers qui discutaient avec sa femme.' Mlle Hermione et Mr… euh… Machin. »

Harry venait juste de se rappeler qu'il ne s'était pas présenter au jeune sorcier. Sur le moment il bénit le ciel que sa mère ne soit pas là. Elle lui aurait passer un de ses savons qu'il en aurait été traumatisé à vie selon lui. Heureusement, le jeune homme lui sauva la mise :

« Neville. Je m'appelle Neville Longdubat.

- Merci et enchanté,' lui répondit Harry avec un sourire.' Tu peux m'appeler Harry, j'aime pas trop les formalités,' ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil qui détendit visiblement le sorcier qui était un peu tendu.' Je m'apprêtais donc à vous demander ainsi qu'à Mlle Hermione si vous accepteriez de nous reconduire dans votre Grande Salle ? Il se trouve que mon oncle a un sens de l'orientation encore plus mauvais que moi et qu'il ne sait plus comment y retourner. Quoique… je dois avouer que moi non plus,' termina Harry sous le regard noir d'Orcan. »

Les deux sorciers acquiescèrent et le petit groupe se mit en route vers la Grande Salle. D'après Harry, le directeur avait demandé à ce que tout le monde soit présent dans la Grande Salle au moins une demi heure avant le dîner afin qu'il puisse annoncer les fonctions qu'auront leurs hôtes dans l'établissement.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle en même temps que la plupart des élèves. Les quatre elfes (sans compter l'enfant) rejoignirent les leurs qui étaient installés à une table à côté de celle des professeurs. Les deux sorciers s'installèrent à leur table (celle de Gryffondor bien entendu).

Harry remarqua que le vieux chapeau était de nouveau sur un tabouret devant la table professorale. Il songea alors avec dégoût qu'il devait lui aussi porter cette que l'on nommait chapeau mais qu'il aurait appelé antiquité. Mais sa grande-tante Elmiale ne mettait pas de vieillerie pareille. C'est pour dire à quel point le chapeau le répugnait. Mais il devait y avoir autre chose pour que ce chapeau soit chargé d'une telle fonction. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Minerva McGonagall l'appela :

« Mr de Milace. Veuillez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret et mettre le Choixpeau, je vous prie. »

Harry s'exécuta et mit le chapeau sur sa tête. À sa grande surprise, le chapeau s'adressa à lui. Il avait l'impression que ce truc lui parlait dans la tête et c'était assez désagréable :

_« Tiens, tiens… Un mort qui n'est pas mort. Un Potter qui n'est plus un Potter. Amusant._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'amusant,' _s'énerva Harry.'

- _Juste que je sens que tu vas faire tourner en bourrique toute cette école._

_- Et puis je te demander comment tu connais mes origines ?_

_- Pour faire simple jeune elfe, je sonde l'âme de la personne qui me porte afin de le répartir de la meilleure manière entre les quatre maisons de Poudlard. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai jamais révélé à quiconque ce que je découvrais sur les élèves que je répartissais et ce n'est pas avec toi que je vais commencer. Mais juste un conseil avant que je ne commencer à te sonder réellement, fais attention en tant qu'héritier des Potter car même si tu le nies et tu as été adopté par le sang, tu es né Potter et tu reste malgré tout l'enfant d'une prophétie qui te lie au mage noir de ce monde._

_- Comment est-ce qu'un chapeau peut savoir autant de choses ?' _S'étonna Harry.'

_- C'est très simple mon jeune ami. Rares sont ceux qui se méfient d'un chapeau, même s'il est doté d'une pensée qui lui est propre. Beaucoup de choses se disent dans le bureau du directeur comme votre petite discussion d'hier soir. Trêve de bavardage, commençons cette répartition Harry de Milace, puisque tel est ton nom. Alors voyons… tu as du courage, de la ruse et beaucoup de stratégie. Ce sont tes trois qualités principales. Bien sûr tu restes malgré tout très loyal envers les tiens mais je doute que tu te plaises parmi les Poufsouffle. Il nous reste donc Gryffondor, Serpentard et Serdaigle. Mais je te verrais mieux à Gryffondor ou à Serpentard. Tu me laisses choisir à ce que je vois. Serpentard t'éloignerait de Dumbledore comme tu ne sembles pas l'apprécier mais la plupart des élèves de cette maison risquerait de mal prendre le fait d'avoir, même si ce sont des elfes, des personnes dépourvues de pouvoir magique ce qui est le cas des tiens qui iront en cours. Et puis je vois que tu t'es déjà lié d'amitié avec la jeune Hermione Granger et le jeune Neville Longdubat. Je pense que Gryffondor te conviendrait à merveille. Oui c'est cela, tu iras à… _GRYFFONDOR ! »

Les applaudissements fusèrent de la table rouge et or. Harry fit signe à Saliane, aux jumeaux et à Garion de le suivre. Ils s'installèrent tous autour d'Hermione et de Neville. Harry commença les présentations :

« Mlle Hermione, Mr Neville, je vous présente donc Atomos et Fenril de Rätney. Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce sont des jumeaux. At', Fen', je vous présente donc Mlle Hermione Granger que nous avons déjà tous vu ce matin mais également Mr Neville Longdubat. »

Le reste du repas se passa convenablement. Vers la fin du repas, alors que la plupart des élèves sortaient de la Grande Salle, Hermione leur annonça qu'elle viendrait les chercher sur le coup de 7h15 le lendemain matin afin qu'ils ne se perdent pas en chemin. En attendant, Orcan avait demandé à la directrice adjointe de lui remontrer le chemin de leurs appartements de peur que lui et les siens ne se perdent.

Harry passa le reste de la soirée à raconter à son oncles ainsi qu'à ses hommes ce qu'il avait appris sur ce monde et les révélations que lui avait fait le Choixpeau.

* * *

_Voilà, j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre. Comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est la maison de Gryffondor qui a remporté le sondage :_

_Gryffondor : 20 voix_

_Serpentard : 19 voix_

_Serdaigle : 14 voix_

_Poufsouffle : 1 voix_

_J'ai, en revanche, mis à part les propositions pour une nouvelle maison ou le fait qu'Harry aille à toutes les maisons. J'en aurais fait une horreur si j'avais ça mais peut-être que je ferais ça un jour dans une autre fiction, lol.

* * *

_

_Maintenant, RAR !_

_**Thealie :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Il est vraiment que je trouve aussi Harry trop mignon avec sa famille. Il est vrai que j'aime bien Hermione mais pas en tant que fan mais j'essaierais de lui créer malgré tout un rôle intéressant dans cette histoire. Sinon, merci également pour ta réponse à mon sondage (où tu as obtenu satisfaction, lol). Voilà+._

_**Rebecca-Black :** J'ai beaucoup apprécié tes encouragements et ça m'a fait très plaisir. par contre, je suis désolée mais Harry a finit à Gryffondor. De peu mais Gryffondor l'a remporté malgré tout. Voilà ! Merci encore pour ta review. +_

_**Marie-Jo :** Voilà : tu as enfin la suite et j'espère qu'elle t'a plu autant que le reste. Je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Pour le sondage, Harry se retrouve à Gryffondor mais j'espère que ça te plait quand même. Bye !_

_**Adenoide :** Merci pour ta review mais malheureusement, je ne répondrais pas à ta question. Seule la suite te le dira. Harry est malgré tout à Gryffondor mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il se laissera manipuler. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Bye !_

_**Zaika :** Contente de voir que ça te plaisait toujours et j'espère que c'est toujours le cas même si Harry est à Gryffondor et non à Serdaigle. +._

_**Didine :** Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite ! Harry se retrouve bien à Gryffondor comme tu le voulais +_

_**Angel Soya :** Merci pour ta review et pour te répondre à propos de dumby, il ne risque pas d'être sympa car je dois avouer que je ne l'aime pas. En tout cas, voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaise avec ce Harry a Gryffondor. Bonne lecture._

_**666Naku :** Merci pour ta review et désolée d'avoir autant de temps à publier ce chapitre. Pour te répondre, je vais tenter de faire des passages un peu humoristiques mais le problème est que je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire ce genre de passage. Je suis beaucoup plus doué pour écrire des drames ou des passages un peu sombre donc j'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur, lol. Au sujet des jumeaux Weasley, je pense qu'il y a la réponse dans ce chapitre. Voilà +._

_**Tchaye : **Merci et encore merci pour ta très gentille review. Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir._

_**ZiaGranger :** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu au même titre que le reste de l'histoire. +._

_**Sahada :** Merci pour ta review. Pour te répondre, oui Harry contrôle une partie de sa magie mais uniquement pour les choses dont il a pu avoir besoin avant comme ranger sa chambre, les sorts d'insonorisations pour les moment où il ne voulait pas être découvert par ses parents… mais par contre, il n'a jamais tenté de métamorphose ou des sorts d'attaque. J'espère que tu continueras à me lire même si Harry est à Gryffondor. Voilà ! Bye !_

_**Panthere :** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu de voir Harry à Gryffondor et que tu continueras à me lire. +_

_**Griffounette : **Malheureusement pour toi, Harry a atterit à Gryffondor mais j'espère que tu continueras à me lire. Voilà+_

_**Vega264 :** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu que Harry soit malgré tout à Gryffondor et que tu continuera tout de même à me lire. Bye !_

_**Aiko :** Merci pour ta review et comme l'histoire le dit, Harry se retrouve (une fois de plus) à Gryffondor. +_

_**Eowyn :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ton raisonnement pour la répartition était vraiment très intéressant et j'ai pris en compte plusieurs choses que tu m'as écrit pour la suite de ma fic même s'il n'est pas à Serdaigle. Merci encore. +_

_**TiOubO :** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu continueras à me lire même si Harry est à Gryffondor. +_

_**Elie :** Merci pour ta review. Comme tu as pu le lire, Harry se retrouve à Gryffondor mais il développera une amitié surtout avec Hermione et Neville mais il sera malgré tout bon camarade avec Ron qui ne sera pas très présent étant donné ce que je pense de lui. Bye._

_**Mixou :** Voilà, j'espère que ça t'a plus même si Harry est à Gryffondor. Merci encore pour ta review, à plus !_

_**Larina black :** Merci pour ta review en espérant que tu continueras à me lire même si Harry n'est pas Serpentard comme ton vote. +_

_**Keichi :** Merci pour ta review. J'admet que Gryffondor et Serpentard sont assez courant mais bon, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même. +_

_**Elisabeth91 :** Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite mais avec un Harry à Gryffondor. +_

_**Dragonise :** Merci pour ta review. Finalement Harry a atterrit à Gryffondor comme tous les autres Potter, lol ! Mais ça ne l'empêchera pas de tauler Malefoy. Bye !_

_**Jully Reed :** Merci pour ta review même si je sens que tu vas être déçu par la maison choisit. Mais j'espère que tu continueras à me lire malgré tout. +_

_**Kiara Jedusor :** Je suis désolée mais Harry atterrit, une fois de plus, à Gryffondor mais j'espère que tu liras quand même la suite. +_

_**Seb : **Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. +_

_**Eraendil :** Merci pour ta review. +_

_**Pink-life :** Merci pour ta review en espérant que tu ne sois pas trop déçu de voir Harry à Gryffondor. +_

_**Yami Shino :** Merci pour ton vote et j'espère que tu liras malgré tout la suite alors que Harry est à Gryffondor+_

_**Nymphodora Tonks :** Merci pour ta review et donc Harry a finit à Gryffondor mais d'après ta review, cela te convient également. Je tenterais donc de me montrer à la hauteur, lol. +_

_**Arvedin :** Merci pour ta review et désolée de refuser de mettre Harry hors-catégorie. J'espère malgré tout qu'un Harry Gryffondoresque te plaira quand même. +_

_**Grifondor :** Merci pour ta review +_

_**Maya :** Merci pour ta review. J'ai utilisé par ailleurs un élément de ta review pour la décision du choixpeau. Merci encore en espérant que ce chapitre t'ait plu. +_

_**Lyn :** Merci pour ta review. J'ai pris ton vote pour Gryffondor car comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je me refusais de faire un hors maison. Mais je prend en compte ton idée pour le cas où j'écrirais une autre histoire et où j'hésiterais de nouveaux entre les maisons. Voilà +_

_**Zan :** Merci pour ta review en espérant que la suite te plaise._

_**Naste :** Merci pour ta review +_

_**Severafan :** et non, Harry se retrouve encore à Gryffondor mais je ferais quand même en sorte que ça l'oppose malgré tout à dumby. +_

_**Blackangel :** Et voilà la suite, qui j'espère te plaira. +_

_**Severia rogue :** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu +_

_**Ombre :** Merci pour ta review mais j'ai peur que le fait que Harry soit à Gryffondor ne te plaise pas. J'espère malgré tout que tu liras la suite._

_**Didi :** Désolée de te décevoir mais Harry est à Gryffondor mais comme je l'ai dit à plusieurs personne avant toi, j'espère que tu liras malgré tout la suite. +_

_**Christophe :** Merci pour ta review. Harry est à Gryffondor comme tu l'avais demandé. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu._

_**Zag :** Meric pour ta review ! Bye !_

_**Ira Lea :** Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Comme tu as pu le remarqué moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les elfes. Pour te répondre : Romeer à un an, il y aura effectivement un Garion/ Hermione mais pas tout de suite : Garion va devoir user de tout son charme pour voir ses sentiments devenir réciproque, je n'ai en revanche pas l'intention de faire un Draco dragueur. On verra Ron dans le chapitre suivant et les cours de Rogue seront tels que nous les connaissons dans les livres originaux. On ne changera jamais ce vieux Sévy, lol. Mais peut-être que Rogue deviendra plus plaisant par la suite mais je n'y ai pas encore réfléchit. Pour le prof Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, surprise ! Je crois que j'ai répondu à toute tes questions. +_

_**Paul :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Pour le dumby manipulateur, je suis désolée mais je ne le changerais pas paske je n'aime vraiment pas ce vieux fou. En revanche, Harry se retrouve bien à Gryffondor et il y aura bien un couple Garion/Hermione par la suite. Voilà +_

_**Nushan ynis :** Merci pour ta review +_

_**Crimson eyes freak :** Merci pour ta review en espérant que tu continueras à me lire même si Harry n'est pas à Serpentard. +_

_**YAYA78 :** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a également plu. +_

_**Dia : **Contente de voir que tu hais dumby au point qu'il crève maintenant mais le hic est que s'il crève à l'instant, il n'y aura plus moyen de le ridiculiser, non ? Mais Harry atterrit à Gryffondor mais pas forcément pour le plus grand bien de ce vieux fou, lol. +_

_**Lunicorne :** Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite +_

_**KATIA :** Et voilà la suite avec un Harry à Gryffondor +_

_**Rei06 :** Merci pour ta review. Harry se retrouve malgré ton vote à Gryffondor mais j'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas de lire la suite. Sinon, j'espère que tu aimes toujours autant. +

* * *

_

_Un merci également à tous mes lecteurs en espérant que ce chapitre leur a plu à eux aussi !_

_+ tout le monde !_

_Voilà à la prochaine ! (c'est-à-dire, à je ne sais pas quand, lol)._

_Harpiotte !_


End file.
